Chasing Vampires
by Firey-Moonlight
Summary: Or at least, that had been the plan. AU with Vamp!AmericaCanadaCubaMexico. As the vampire problem grew, England France & Prussia try to help. Spain and other nations join in, but some like Russia and China have questionable intentions.
1. Welcome to the Land!

**For those of you following **_**In Cold Embraces**_**, I'm currently spending the summer away from home so I can't work on it until September. I'm using another's computer to work on my latest plot bunny for my latest interest, Axis Powers Hetalia. For those who ever looked at my profile, note the warning. **

**Another AU Vampire fanfiction from me, maybe I should have followed my other plot bunny about an AU Detective fanfiction, but another APH fan-writer has already done something like that. Pity, I was thinking of Ivan being an imprisoned serial killer, Alfred the detective who locked him up, Gilbert the rich boy seeking danger and Matthew would be a lawyer…**

**Warnings: Alternate Universe, Yaoi, Out of Character, Original Characters, un-betaed, violence, vampires, angst and long descriptions **

These nights, Transylvania was no longer the beautiful place it used to be. During the day the beautiful mountains continued to watch over the inhabitants, but at night the mountains became indifferent to their screams. The scenic landscapes, once considered one of Mother Nature's greatest gardens, were now places to be feared. The old castles and churches, once relics to be admired at a distance, were now patrolled and guarded by paranoid villagers.

Today, the villagers were on the move. Large cars crashed through the forest, sending animals and flocks of birds away. Normally there were roads that would have taken the people to their destination, but they were in a hurry now, and cutting through the forest was quicker. The drivers, most of which were well built men, were shouting and calling each other. Guns, knives, clubs and even pitchforks had been passed around. No man or woman was unarmed, they were all prepared. When the cars finally stopped, dogs were let off their leashes, and the canines took off barking. The people followed, yelling and screaming, weapons drawn, as they surrounded the lonely, supposedly-abandoned house.

Inside the crumbling old house was a fully equipped, updated lab. Notebooks, graphs, and other sheets of papers covered the floors and tables. Test tubes and other lab equipment took up the rest of the space. Hovering over one of the tables was a tall man with brown hair and a lab coat. He had just inserted his latest experiment into the original sample, and was peering through the microscope with the eagerness of a child. What he saw excited him, for with a laugh, he straightened up.

"I did it!" The man shouted, he turned around eagerly, shouting to empty air "I finally created it!"

The hissing and buzzing of his machinery was normal, but not the yelling and barking he now heard. The man paused, he had been so obsessed with his work he didn't notice the approaching sounds. Now they were all around him, dogs barking, people yelling – the sound of a mob, of his citizens driven by fear. Suddenly rocks were being flung into his windows, and he heard crashing at his door.

"Oh no…"

There had been no heavy security set at his door, he had been content with simply keeping the animals away, he had never thought of the need to defend against humans, let alone a mob. He glanced at his successful experiment and snatched it in his hands. Just in time the door was thrown open and people swarmed the house, holding their weapons and flashlights. It was only evening, but the sun was setting, that was why they were in such a hurry.

The man had nowhere to run, he turned around just to see his citizens crash into the lab, and he raised his hands as a gesture of peace. It did nothing to help. "Kill him! Kill him!"

"I mean no harm!" The man protested, but the mob did not listen and only rushed forward, their dogs at their heels. Panicked, the man pulled out a gun and fired warning shots, the dogs stopped and the mob temporarily paused. He raised his hands again, "Please, listen to me!"

"Do not soften!" A voice from the crowd yelled, "We have already made that mistake! Gyula is in liege with those monsters! We must kill him before he turns against us!"

"No!" The man, Gyula, tried. "I mean no harm! This lab, the experiments I have been conducting, are meant to help us! Look!" He held up the vial in his hands, "This is it! This will stop them in their tracks!"

"Don't believe him!" One of the mob yelled, "He's not even helping them anymore, he _is_ one of them! Gyula, don't think we haven't noticed that you've been avoiding sunlight! If the monsters have turned you into one of them, we will kill you before you become a threat!"

The gunshots came quickly, but Gyula was prepared, and he threw himself behind a table. Papers and broken glassware flew everywhere, and the vial he held in his hands fell to the ground and shattered. Gyula hardly noticed, dunking behind table, shelves and machinery, he ran out of the room. In a split decision he threw himself out the window, crashing into the dark wilderness outside, and he ran. The dogs chased after him, snarling and biting at his heels. The people followed, and bullets whizzed by his ear, embedded themselves into trees, grazed and cut his skin.

He could barely see in front of him, just trees and dirt and leaves and maybe animals he had startled. Run, run, run, anything but don't get caught. He had seen what the people did to those they suspect was collaborating with the monsters. Gyula couldn't _die_, per say, but he could feel pain, and the people would only panic more if they saw him again after they killed him. He'll never be able to rest, he would be persecuted and hunted down for who knows how long. A crash proved they were gaining on him, and panting, running without direction, Gyula held his hands together.

_God, help me please_, and with those words, the sun set.

The night air suddenly shock with a loud explosion. It was so loud and the aftereffect so strong that the dogs howled and flattened their ears while the mob stumbled and covered their own. They turned to the source of the noise, what might have been another abandoned cabin but was now currently smoke. More importantly, the people saw three shapes soaring up from the smoke. They glided through the skies, almost graceful and rapidly approaching. It was a sight that had recently became familiar to the locals.

"Vampires!"

"They're here!"

"Run!"

The mob broke apart, everybody was scrambling back into their cars or finding places to hide. The dogs followed, howling and whimpering. Everyone was scrambling for cover, desperately trying to hide, to avoid becoming the victims of what should have been folklore but was now a reality. From becoming hunters, the locals had returned to becoming prey. They ran, they cried, they sought cover and tried to disappear.

And in the confusion, Gyula Kadar **(1)** disappeared.

* * *

The watching group was silent as Romania turned off the television and removed the tape. He turned to the other nations, face dark. "This was the last I saw of my brother, Transylvania. The tape was sent to me unmarked and without a return address, but I have concluded it must have been footage from the surveillance cameras set in my brother's lab. I don't know who sent it, or how, as the lab was all but destroyed."

"Do you know what experiment he has been conducting?" One of the audience members, England, asked. Romania shook his head.

"No, from the locals' gossip Gyula was conducting the experiment for the so-called vampires, but I refuse to believe it. I admit, the days up to his disappearance I lost contact with him because he isolated himself, but he would never side with the vampires. He told me before that his people were dying on an average of at least three people per week – obviously, one for each of the vampires. Gyula would never help such murderers, especially in recent times as those statistics have changed, for the worst."

"_More_ people are being killed?"

"After my brother disappeared, the instability of the region was finally acknowledged, something I regretfully admit should have been done earlier." Romania closed his eyes, a tired and worn man.

Transylvania had approached him since the problem started, and Romania had ignored it, believing it to be another Dracula phase. The problem itself sounded ridiculous, vampires taking over, people turning to religious nutcases again to scare them away? Romania had thought it was a ploy his brother was making in a desperate bid at attention, and chose to ignore him. Gyula asked for help again and again, but as time passed the pleas decreased and eventually stopped altogether. By the time Romania began to pay attention, it was too late. "The Transylvanians are either fleeing or closing themselves in, they have become hateful of strangers and the unknown. I tried to help them; I recruited volunteers, transferred police forces, and even sent in the military. To eliminate the so-called vampire threat was a mission that failed completely, and the vampires retaliated. Good men and women were killed, others simply vanished, some are claimed to have become the zombies that now serve the vampires."

"A zombie army?" Voice keen with interest, Prussia leaned forward, eyes dancing in excitement. It was obvious to everyone that Gilbert did not buy into the zombie terminology, but the idea of having an army who would listen without question and not desert; perfect cannon fodder or red herring material. "What are they like?"

"Dangerous humanoid creatures dressed in black and gas-masked," Romania answered. "They carry axes and other bladed weapons, but brute strength is also their advantage. They're hardly seen, but the vampires have used them more then once to fight our reinforcements. They are partly why the region has turned even more unstable. I can't do anything, my people are frightened, and having the vampires attack me was the last straw."

Romania paced on the platform, he gazed into every audience member's eyes, trying his best to make an impression. "The three who attacked me were not, as I was first to inclined to believe, kids high on whatever they're taking these days. Yes, they are young, but they had all the signs: A fear of sunlight, inhumane strength, amazing speed, sharp teeth, and what's more, no reflection in the mirrors. I know, I saw it myself."

"_Romania," A voice breathed into his ear, even as the older nation stared at his lone figure in the mirror he felt too many hands on him. He was exhausted, defeated, broken from the inside and still his victors were not satisfied. "Where is your precious Transylvania?" _

"What do you want us to do?" A man with wavy blond hair asked. He had made inappropriate comments earlier when the topic of vampires had been brought up, but seeing the video and learning that Romania had nearly gone mad with the loss of his brother made France serious.

"I need help," Romania answered. "My people are frightened, they are dying, turning against each other, and tearing themselves apart. The fear of one region is spreading, I need to stop it before things turn serious."

The other European nations glanced at each other, they listened quietly as Romania finished his presentation, ending with another plea for the other nations to do something. When he left the room, the nations debated and argued over the issue, questioning the merits of sending aid. What was more, didn't the video mention that Transylvania had become like one of the vampires? Granted, it was probably not his fault as he was only reflecting his people, but it was a worrisome fact. What was more, the situation was still mostly in Romania, and as of yet posed no threat to the other nations.

Eventually, it was decided that the international European body not interfere with arms. Rather, agents will be sent into the country to observe the situation. Only if it was warranted would any official operation be called for.

England, France, and Prussia were the first volunteers to explore the region.

Days later the nations, disguised as civilians, were in Romania.

Transylvania might have been made famous thanks to the Dracula rage, and have since earned itself a reputation for horror, but nevertheless the country was beautiful. Yet the hospitality the Romanian people had given the nations vanished completely once the nations were in the troubled region. The people watched the strangers with wariness and distrust, parents pulled their children closer, men avoided their eyes, and the youth sneered at the foreigners.

England eventually suggested they travel inside a car with blackened windows. Romania had told them to meet him in a building at Transylvania, as he had been called back into the region early to deal with some problems. The nations didn't want too much fuss, or they were sure to draw attention, thus the guide Romania had provided for them did all the paperwork and within minutes they had their car. He drove silently while the nations at the back argued.

"Why are you here anyways, France?"

"Obviously, because Romania asked so prettily!"

"I knew it! You pervert! How dare you think of attacking Romania at this time…!"

Hack, "Leggo England!"

"In the end you're a shallow, miserable…!"

"_Mon dieu_, not my hair…!"

"If you two are going to start a war, allow me to help!"

Hack, "GET OFF ME YOU…!"

"PRUSSIA SHALL OCCUPY YOUR VITAL REGIONS!!!"

"You two idiots!"

The scuffle at the back of the car did not bother the driver, who only sighed. He had no idea who the people behind him were, but was under orders from the top that they be given VIP treatment and that they might help the troubled region. He can guess by their accents they were probably agents of some sort, but asked no questions. They seemed too busy fighting each other anyways, and calling each other by their country.

"Prussia, get your foot off…!"

"That's _my_ folder, yours is over there!"

"Say England, you look so pretty with that flushed face…!"

"Be graced by my awesome presence for you shall fail without me…!"

"France, if your hands dare come an inch closer…!"

"An inch…?"

"That does it!" THACK!

"Ow!"

"Ouch, oh no you didn't just push Prussia's awesome…!"

"We're here, sirs." The guide said, and the three at the back froze, locked in a frozen combat that threatened to make the guide laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. Really, those three were grown men acting like children. England coughed as he slowly untangled himself from the others.

"Right, my apologies for my behaviour," the English man pushed open the door and stepped out. He paused, staring the medieval building appreciatively for a while, before turning back to their guide. "We're meeting here?"

The man laughed, "I know it looks more like a tourist attraction then anything, but yes, you are meeting here."

"Beautiful architecture and gardens, a fitting place for a meeting with _moi_," the Frenchman was the next to step out. He surveyed the area just as appreciatively as England did, not even the grey skies could taint the image in front of them. The mansion looked more like a castle, with high towers and long windows. Rich green grass covered the ground, while colourful flowers bordered the edges. "Is this place public, or Romania's private property?"

"It's private," the guide began walking forward, and the three nations followed him. "I believe this is the place you are to be staying at. It has been refurnished and managed by a capable staff, so all your needs should be met. If there is any problem I am sure they will be able to help you."

France leered, "I sure hope so."

"Anyhow, as you can see, the security…" the guide trailed off when they arrived to the front doors, and he frowned. "That's odd, there should be guards standing here…" As they approached, the guide blanched. Not only were the guards missing, but of the double doors one of them was opened slightly. France frowned, no doubt noting what the guide had, and stepped forward. Before the guide or anyone could stop him, France kicked open the doors. The visitors' eyes all widened as the guide gagged.

Mangled bodies covered the floors and stairways. They were everywhere, left on the floors and dumped over the furniture, slumping over the stairways and leaning against walls. Some of them held weapons in their hands, while others looked as if they had been trying to run. The corpses' eyes were wide open in fear, mouths opened in silent screams. Several faces were desecrated beyond recognition, other bodies had their limbs amputated. Judging by their clothing, they were servants or security guards, the 'capable staff' that should have been managing the place.

"No way…" the guide whispered in horror, staring at what once had been a magnificent room with red carpets and white pillars, "This is…impossible, we made sure to take precautions…!"

"Romania!" Francis suddenly snapped, "He's not here, we must find him!"

"T-t-this way!" The guide ran forward, closely followed by the nations, as they hopped over ripped limbs and dead bodies. For all the carnage, there was not much blood, the carpet and marble floors remained relatively dry.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked as the guide led them deeper into the mansion, running past more bodies along the way.

"There's an emergency underground room here, the survivors might have taken cover there!" The guide rushed forward, throwing two doors open before finally reaching a third. "Down here..!" He threw the door open and froze.

"Oh? Hey, we have company!"

Several tall, gas-masked figures in black turned to look at the guide. Two of them were holding Romania down, and an unmasked figure held the nation's hand on a table. This person was obviously the speaker, and he smiled at the newcomer even as his other hand held onto a knife, "Hello."

The guide looked at Romania, back at the stranger's smiling face, and recognized him. "It's you!" Before a second had passed, the man whipped out a gun and fired it. The stranger jumped out of the way, and a fanged mouth laughed as the guide rushed forward, firing. "Damn you! How many of us are you planning to kill before you are satisfied?!"

The vampire was spared answering when one of the gas-masked figures moved forward and smashed down with an axe. Luckily, the guide threw himself out of the way as the floor cracked under the weapon, and he was on his feet quickly, firing. It blew off the zombie's head, but the vampire simply moved his own when the bullets came, not a single strand of blond hair out of place. That only drove the mild-mannered guide madder.

"Stop laughing!" the guide screamed as he fired more bullets, but the vampire only parried them with his knife. "Damn it, stop laughing, America!"

"One should always be prepared when they enter a gunfight." The vampire laughed as he watched the guide run forward towards him. "After all, the worst thing that could happen to a gun user…" America stopped parrying as the guide pulled the trigger again, only to come up with a blank, "…is to run out of bullets."

The blunt end of another axe smashed against the guide's stomach, throwing him against the wall, and he crumpled to the ground. America held up his hand, stopping the gas-masked figure from killing the man, before stepping forward. To the vampire's surprise, the guide launched himself up again.

"Die!"

"Not under your hand," America chirped and the guide was flung back to the ground. There was a sharp crack, and the man screamed. Behind the vampire Romania started shouting, struggling against his captors, but America couldn't hear him. Still smiling, he stepped forward to the guide, who was now hissing in pain.

"Damn…you…vampire…"

"This will only hurt a little," America's hand closed around the man's collar and lifted him up. Just as he bared his fangs, his eyes flashed and he jumped out of the way as a fresh row of bullets flew towards him.

"Step away from him, vampire!" Arthur shouted, his hands holding a gun he had stolen from one of the bodies outside. Behind him, Francis and Gilbert took a similar stance, although Gilbert was grinning while Francis looked serious. "And let go of Romania!"

America stood up, only to fall back at the number of bullets that fired at him. He snapped out a command, and the gas-masked figures moved forward. The bullets slowed down their progress, but they pushed forward and, armed with bladed weapons, attacked. Arthur, Francis, and Gilbert split as their opponents descended upon them.

"This is the zombie army we've been hearing about?!" Gilbert laughed as he blew off the head of one, "They're pretty awesome, but they'll be better with Prussia!"

At the other side of the room, Arthur managed to get his hands on a sword that had been on display. He was currently using it to fight the vampire after America threw his gun out the window. At such close quarters with the vampire, Arthur could see what Romania had been telling them about. The vampire in front of him looked younger then Arthur himself.

"You don't look like a local, are you here on a vacation?"

"No! I'm here to send you back where you belong!"

Without warning the two crashed through a window, and an unprepared Arthur scrambled to coordinate his fall. His hands flailed wildly, but managed to land on his feet. He straightened, prepared to fight, but saw nothing.

"What…?"

A loud hiss alerted him too late, and from above a heavy weight launched towards him. Arthur dove forward, feeling fingers racking over his back, snatching the sword, and he turned around.

The blurred shape of the vampire scrambled up the window ledge back to the roof, hanging upside down briefly before springing out and landing on his feet. America shook his head lightly, than glanced at the sword he stole from Arthur during their crash. With a smirk, those blue eyes met Arthur's again as the vampire carelessly tossed the weapon aside. Arthur thought the vampire would speak, but without warning said vampire pounced at him again.

Arthur let out a surprised shout as he was snatched up into the air, whether America planned to bite him or drop him, he didn't know because he pulled a knife from his pocket. A swipe upward, and the vampire dropped the Englishman. Arthur plummeted, falling onto a tree, before sliding down and getting himself smacked silly by branches. By the time he crashed onto the ground, his clothing was a mess and there were scratches on his hands.

_That monster_…

He growled, only to look up at the sound of mocking laughter. America was perched at another tree, watching him with seemingly wicked eyes. Arthur scrambled to his feet as the vampire leapt off the tree and towards him. Arthur raised his knife, it was all he had at the moment, but just as it seems as if the vampire was in front of him, he vanished.

Arthur blinked, but suddenly there were howls behind him, and England turned to see several of the zombies inside the mansion scramble away from the window. Familiar warmth cloaked Arthur's back, and the nation turned to see the sun emerging from the clouds. The warm rays lighted the place in white, sharpening details and providing relief.

"It's the sun!" Romania was shouting, his voice seemingly distant inside the mansion. "They fear the sunlight! Kill them! It's the best time!" Judging from the sounds that followed his voice, Prussia and France was obviously listening. England could guess they were slaughtering the zombies, but where was the vampire? His eyes scanned the gardens, at the trees and their thick branches, could it provide enough shade for a vampire?

The sky was darkening again.

Dark clouds embraced the sun once more.

And suddenly, the vampire swung into sight, hanging upside-down off one of the tree branches. _It did provide enough shade_! England's eyes widened in horror as America gave him a jaunty wave, and then smiled a fanged smile.

"Hey, England!"

Prussia's voice cutting through the air was his only warning before something flew towards him. England caught it, it was the gun America had thrown out the window earlier. The Englishman didn't think twice before firing it at the vampire. America hissed, but was forced into flight as England continued pulling the trigger. The vampire flew this way and that, trying to avoid the bullets, but England knew it wasn't because of that did the vampire finally decide to retreat. Judging by the vampire's gazes at the sky, the vampire was more concerned with the sun coming out again.

Without another word, the vampire turned and took a long leap behind a tree, then another. To England's eyes America was no more then a blur moving quickly away, and while a part of him wanted to shoot, another knew with that speed and zig-zagging movement, he would likely miss.

He lowered his gun, once the vampire was out of sight Arthur turned and returned to the mansion. France's voice called out to him, "England! I think you need to take a look at this!"

The zombies they had slaughtered were, there was no other way of putting it, crumbling. As England climbed back in through the window, he saw the bodies falling apart before his very eyes. Though the zombies were masked and well covered, their body shape was fast dissolving into dust. Those large, muscular shapes lost their form, until all that remained were their masks and clothes.

It was one thing to hear about it in the meeting several days ago, and another to witness it with their own eyes. Romania, in his plea to the international community days ago, had talked about the zombies dissolving after they were 'killed'. The 'dust' left behind had been sampled and revealed to be disturbingly similar to what a human body would resemble after cremation. After all, there had been reports that those zombies were probably what happened to the missing soldiers Romania had sent into the area.

What's more, cremated bodies made it hard for scientists to study what the vampires might be and what weaknesses they have.

"Aru…is it all over?"

The visiting nations blinked at the voice, and turned around. At the corner of the room, what had resembled part of the floor earlier was now opened, revealing the underground room the guide had been talking about. With his hand on the handle was a young man with dark eyes and hair, staring at the visiting nations with confusion and worry.

"Yes, China," Romania was the only other nation who didn't look surprised. "You can come out now."

"What's he doing h…?" Prussia began, but Romania shook his head.

"Later, let's all settle down first. That vampire attacking in the middle of the day was completely unexpected and threw our schedule off, but not for long." Romania sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Come, and we'll try to answer each other's questions, but I get the feeling that we'll be joined by other unexpected countries soon."

In a distance, where ominous clouds gathered around the mountains, thunder began to rumble.

* * *

Lighting flashed and thunder roared, electricity forked the skies and the rumbling clouds. Winds howled and the trees could only bow down in the face of such wrath. Rain poured down on the earth below, as if challenging the waterfalls themselves. No human or animal dared step outside of their homes, no living thing dared to even gaze at the stormy landscapes.

Of course, this depended on one's interpretation of _living_ _thing_.

By all appearances it was an abandoned church, fallen into disarray, with broken windows and crumbling bricks. The one-room building had not been used by humans for years, left buried in a forest in the mountains. Nature and animals had claimed it, old nests, droppings, and wild plants had taken over. The building held its share of non-human inhabitants, and even though it had recently been cleaned out, the exterior remained unfixed, the windows unfilled.

Crouching at what once had been stained windows above the double doors was a still, slender figure. Without the glass and with an inadequate roof top, the rain had managed to reach the figure, but while rain water dripped down the wavy blond hair, slid down the pale fingers, and trickled down soft cloth the boy remained relatively dry. Clear blue eyes watched the storm tearing through the forest, and when they finally landed on a shape that didn't resemble trees or uprooted plants, relief seemed to pour out of them.

The approaching shape waved at him, taking on a familiar form. Alfred gave his watching brother a jaunty wave – the same wave he had given those visitors Romania had over – and grinned, unbothered by the screaming wind and pouring rain. His voice was lost in the storm, but his lips could be read: _Hello Matthew_.

Matthew jumped down from the window, flying past the distance and landing in front of his brother, before promptly smacking him on the head. His yell was almost lost in the storm as well, but since they were standing next to each other the words managed to make themselves known. "I should kill you, Alfred, for pulling a trick like this! You nearly gave me a heart attack when I realized you went out during the _day_!"

"Oh come on, Matthew!" Alfred laughed, still giddy, "there was no sun out today! Look at the storm here and you know it can't be bright and sunny where our neighbour is! Besides, coming for him during the day would have caught him off guard!"

"But your plan didn't work, since you came back empty-handed!" Matthew shouted. He grabbed Alfred's arm, and for a moment America thought his brother was going to give in the urge to hit him hard, but Matthew was tugging him. "Let's get out of this storm, for all our strength we are not incapable of getting sick!"

The vampire twins hurried back into the church, heading straight to the confessional. Matthew pulled a latch, and the floor opened to reveal a set of stairs. The twins went into the underground room, closing the door after them.

"America, back from the dead?"

"_Mexico_…"

"Hello to you too, Canada."

The room was huge, probably larger then the church itself. When the vampires first found it, they had thought it was another hideout they could use, another resting place. However when it became apparent that the room was designed with home needs, it soon became their main resting place. Now updated and fully furnished, it gave the three vampires what their human side wanted: a home to return to.

Mexico, or Miguel **(2)**, was the third vampire in the group. Among the locals, he was most easily recognized as vampire. Though he was just as young as the twins, his bronze skin made his white fangs stand out even more, an advantage he had used more then once to scare his victims. His dark eyes had a hypnotic look in them, and his dark hair all but helped enhance his looks. Currently, he was giving Alfred _the look_, one that resembled a mix of irritation and reluctant fondness. It was common between the two, and these days, increasingly so.

"Running out in the day, taking a good number of our zombies and risking your life, this better be good."

"I wasn't pointlessly risking my life," Alfred answered as he tossed aside his wet jacket. Matthew frowned and had to force himself not to pick it up. "I was going to drop by for another visit with Romania. In this weather, the sun shouldn't be coming out, so I went for it. Unfortunately, it seems like he's still not giving in, and what's more, he seems to have gotten some better bodyguards."

The other two vampires gave him questioning looks, and Alfred continued. "I had another scuffle with his bodyguards again, as usual. The zombies got rid of them while I located Romania, but that was when his reinforcements arrived. I was surprised, they weren't just more guards, they were obviously foreigners. I fought with them but then the sun came out…"

"What!"

"…and I retreated."

"You were out when the sun was?!"

"You two sound hysterical, but before you attack me, listen to what I have to say." Alfred paused briefly before continuing, "There were only three foreigners, but what I've heard them call each other is more then enough: _Prussia _and _England_, and they addressed our target as _Romania_."

There was a sharp intake of breath, and the question America was expecting came. "Who was the third person?"

"It's not Spain," Alfred answered Miguel, before turning to his brother; "It's France."

Surprisingly, Matthew remained calm, only closing his eyes in response to the news. "Romania's moving again, and moving fast. We can kill his police officers and soldiers, but we can't kill personifications of countries. Especially not…" he broke off, and cursed. "We _still_ haven't found our missing comrade, and we already have other nations getting involved? We're not that big of a threat, we haven't gone further then Transylvania's borders, let alone Romania's. Why…?"

"European nations have a history of fighting and making peace before fighting again," Alfred shrugged. "I'm surprised those of the west are coming first, I would have thought Eastern Europe will move before they do. Something's not quite right, did Romania specifically sought out the west? Or are they simply curious? In any case, we should catch Romania again; even if he doesn't tell us where his brother is his capture may bring Transylvania out of hiding."

"It didn't last time."

"That's because we didn't publicize the kidnap enough, next time we should do it in front of a crowd or something. In front of our visiting friends, perhaps, and this time people will notice when Romania disappears. Right now, he's telling people he was attacked, but no one knows he was actually kidnapped. He's probably mad at himself, he wouldn't have escaped had we not open the door to test his reaction."

There was a slight pause, the three nations remembered what they had tried with a captive Romania. The poor nation's mind was toyed with so many times he had almost given up fighting. That was when Alfred decided to experiment, to see whether the nation was really broken, and he had left the cell door open. To his surprise, Romania did try to escape. America would have liked to snatch him back, but Canada told him to let him go. Canada's own experiment went as predicted, Romania managed to escape, but he kept looking over his shoulder, not in fear – but almost wistfully.

The nation had been conflicted about what to do with them. Judging by the presence of foreign aid however, Romania had chosen his people. Alfred's lips curled.

"Although we've had our share of sneaking up on our prey and attacking swiftly, we've also tried the tactics of folklore. We draw in our victims, teasing and seducing, and no one could resist us. They all walked to their deaths, not a single one resisted until it was too late. Romania is no exception."

"He tried," Miguel smiled lazily, "We all saw him try."

"And the more he tried…" Matthew began.

"The more we wanted him," Alfred finished. "Our missing _comrade_ is the only other vampire out there, and by now surely Transylvania is bearing traits. I entertain thoughts about making Romania one of us, but since we have some other nations along for the ride, let's have a little _fun_ with them first."

**(1) Gyula is a title in Transylvania, but some have also used it as their name  
(2) ****Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla is known as the 'Father of the Nation' in Mexico, hence the name **

**A/N: I'm a Canadian with American relatives and a few Mexican friends, so when it comes to facts about those countries I'm fairly confident. When it comes to Europe however, my knowledge consists largely of what I remember from history class and Hetalia. Feel free to correct me, but once again, there is a reason this is an AU story. I'm in the process of working out the pairings (So far its America/England, Thailand/Vietnam, Prussia/Canada, Russia/China, Germany/Italy, and Spain/Italy), but if the response to this story is bad I won't bother. **

**I****f the response to this fic is good, I'm seeking a beta for the summer. Anyone interested? **


	2. Unknown Experiments and Helpers

**CLARIFICATION: Since many reviewers are asking, I will answer. No, the other nations did not recognize America, to all the other nations the vampires are just that, 'vampires'. The vampires, however, know exactly who the nations are. An explanation will be provided eventually, but it's a plot device that won't be coming until later. **

**Warnings: Alternate Universe, Yaoi, Out of Character, Original Characters, violence, vampires, angst and long descriptions **

Night was approaching, and while the storm seemed far away, the ominous clouds were making themselves visible over the horizon. The mountains were shrouded in them, and at a distance, thunder continued to rumble. That, along with a fear of the vampires, kept the Transylvanians indoors. The few people who were out rushed to their destinations, hiding in cars or staying in groups. Therefore, the car that travelled slowly down the street was so normal, and blended so well among all the others, that no one took a second glance. The blackened windows caused no suspicion, it was common among politicians and celebrities. When the car finally stopped, no one looked twice when the driver stepped out and opened the passenger door for a young foreigner.

Antonio stepped out of car, sharp suit and unusually sharp eyes. The Spaniard held a yellow envelope in his hands, and he glanced at it briefly before looking at the building in front of him. The complex was near the heart of the city among a mass of others. How easy it would have blended in, how hard it would have been to a searcher looking for something. With so many people around, it was perfect to hide among them, avoiding police - or anyone else's - detection.

But he had been invited, and with clear instructions on how to find someone.

"We are here, da?"

His companion, however, _wasn't _invited. From behind, Ivan Braginski of Russia stepped out of the car and stood beside him like they were friends. Antonio didn't blink twice, nodding, he began walking to the doors. Ivan and the driver followed, and a porter greeted them. "How may I help you, sirs?"

"I was invited by one of your guests here," Antonio answered as he pulled out a sheet of paper from the envelope. The man's eyes skimmed over it briefly before nodding.

"Of course, Mr. Havana is expecting you." He opened the door for the three visitors, but Ivan said something to the driver and the man left. The two nations followed the porter into the building, but once they reached the door marked POOL he spoke again, "I was lead to believe that you are to be alone, Mr. Carriedo."

"I'm sure Mr. Havana wouldn't mind," Antonio answered. The porter said nothing, opening the door and pointing briefly to the pool, before leaving to his other duties. Antonio and Ivan stepped inside, seeing who the porter pointed to quickly. After all, no one else was in the area, and the person currently swimming laps wasn't exactly small.

Antonio began walking along the pool, following the swimmer's direction. The swimmer had his back to him, but Antonio did not call to draw attention. He briefly admired the man's powerful strokes and the ease he travelled the water with. The bronze, well muscled body showed a person who was less likely to be beaten and not above a barroom brawl. The man who had 'invited' Antonio to Transylvania, it seemed, could be as dangerous as what Antonio was already suspecting.

The swimmer reached the end of the pool just as Antonio arrived, and there was no doubt now the swimmer saw him. The man shook his head, spraying droplets of water that didn't reach the visitor, and removed his goggles. Dark, dark eyes looked at Spain's personification, and Antonio spoke.

"Mr. Havana?"

"Yea."

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, I received your letter and came as requested."

"Earlier then I expected, but that's alright." The man pulled himself out of the water with ease, but his eyes quickly fell onto Ivan. With one eyebrow raised, the swimmer looked back at Antonio, "Why is Russia here?"

And that just made Antonio more uneasy, because how could this man _know_?

Ivan smiled, "I was curious about the situation, da, the vampires _are_ in Eastern Europe, and I want to see Romania." His smile was wide, and Antonio looked at Mr. Havana anxiously. He knew the negative reactions Ivan often provoked in people, especially when he smiled. Antonio never noticed any problem, but as he had been told several times, he never seemed to notice danger unless it hit him in the face. Mr. Havana was a wild card and potentially dangerous, he didn't want him and Ivan to fight.

But the man just shrugged, "You're already here. Give me a sec, I'll come back to you two later." Standing up, he disappeared into the changing rooms. Antonio and Ivan looked at each other, before they found a table at the side. Antonio politely ordered a drink, Ivan remained smiling silently the whole time. He was probably watching the place and noting its flaws, a bar with the tropical outdoor theme, but a fireplace at the side; a female server dressed in swimwear and a male in a classy suit. In any case, the Russian made no comment. As the drink arrived, so did the swimmer, now clad in a robe. Antonio cleared his throat.

"Mr. Havana…"

"Raul."

"Raul?"

"That's my name, for now, Raul Havana **(1)**."

"Raul," Ivan practically chirped. Antonio glanced at him and saw that he was smiling, and when Raul looked at him, there was a slight smirk on his face as well. The two seemed to be hitting it off better then he could. That should be worrisome, and Antonio forced the frown away as he fumbled with his envelope.

"Well, Raul, I wanted to discuss your letter…"

"Antonio –don't mind if I call ya that, right? – whatever you want to discuss, if Russia wants to listen in, that's okay. He's already here, if you invited him to come it would be rude to turn him away now." A server briefly took Raul's attention away when he was asked whether he wanted anything. When the server left, Raul turned back to them, but he wasn't talking to Spain. "How much do you know about the vampire situation, Ivan?"

Ivan didn't even blink at how Raul knew his name. "What Antonio remembers from Romania's presentation a few days ago," he smiled. With the way he said it, Antonio felt as if he shouldn't have told the Russian anything, but when Ivan had decided to go to Transylvania with him, making a point of going around the country and picking him up as well, Antonio had felt more then obligated to answer his questions about Romania's problems. "Transylvanians are being hunted by three vampires, and it's becoming serious. People are dying, and Romania sent in police and troops, only to have them turned to zombies and the vampires' toys. Now, Transylvania is missing, and Romania is worried."

Raul nursed his drink, "Ain't it ever occur to ya two why Romania is asking for western, and not eastern, Europe's help?"

Spain frowned, that was true. If Romania had wanted help, he should be asking it from his Eastern Europe neighbours **(2)**. "No…we never thought about it."

"How much do ya know about the individual vampires?" Raul asked, and did not seem surprised when neither Spain nor Russia replied. "I thought so, Romania didn't tell ya everything he should've. T'me, it's obvious, Romania's trying ta hit home. He's calling for the vampires' home instincts, because he suspects the vampires are not from Transylvania, but Western Europe."

Spain choked, "What? Impossible, no…"

"You read my letter, didn't ya?" Raul gestured to the envelope in Antonio's hands, "You wouldn't have come otherwise. I know about Romania's presentation, I know he asked you all in one international meeting, instead of requesting an audience individually. Doing what he did gave him advantage, because on the international stage there is pressure to respond to his plea when you're surrounded by other nations. He knows that in face of such publicity, England and France are more likely to come. They're the two he wants, but he's missing the third."

Raul gazed at Antonio, and the normally dim but now serious nation understood, "…me?"

"When I found out ya weren't coming, Spain, I know I wasn't going ta be the only one disappointed. That's why I sent ya the letter, I knew by addressing it ta you, when the public doesn't know of ya existence, you were more likely ta respond. The letter saying that you and Romania's vampire problem might be related no doubt brought ya rushing here. Romania would be happy ta see you here, as would one of the vampires."

"You're saying…that of the three vampires, Romania suspects that I'm related to one of them?"

"Your country, that is, he thinks the same of the other two vampires." Something in Raul's tone seemed to darken. "You will understand, if ya see them. No doubt once the vampires see you, they will react."

"You mean they know what we are?" Antonio's hands clenched, "How? How would they know…how did _you_ know? What I am, what Ivan is? What is your relationship with the vampires? Who are you? One of Romania's men…?"

"No," Raul interrupted. "I look out for Romania because of my own agenda. I am only concerned with the vampires and Gyula. As ya know, he disappeared, and I would like to find him before the vampires do. Transylvania has his brother, the vampires, and I all looking for him but I'm more concerned with what the vampires might do if they find him first. I will aid Romania if it means I can get them distracted, why do ya think I gave that tape about his brother's last appearance to him?"

Antonio froze, staring at Raul. Not even Romania knew who sent him the tape he presented to the international meeting, _this_ was the person responsible?

"Up until his disappearance, while his brother scorned him and he was forced into hiding as his own vampirism grew, I was there with him. Transylvania's last experiment was partly my doing, and it gave him something to do as he was isolated from the rest of the world. As ya could tell from the tape, he succeeded, but the mob came in. The lab is now completely wrecked, the experiment has been destroyed and there are no records to reproduce it. Transylvania took the secret of success with him in his disappearance. Only if I find him can I learn what he has, and I will find him before the vampires, using all means necessary."

"What is this experiment?" Ivan asked with an innocent smile, "The locals said the experiment is for the vampires. What is it exactly?"

Raul smiled back, just as calm, "Just something the vampires want for themselves. I started the experiment, and Transylvania succeeded where I was stuck. He accepted the experiment and followed me, and before I tell ya the full details, I hope ya will do the same." Raul paused briefly to take a drink, and let the implications of those words settle in. "I have no interest in confronting Romania myself, but sometimes he needs to be prodded in the right direction. If I had a nation as a middleman, to make my thoughts and opinions known to him, it would be ideal. We are both concerned about Transylvania, and an alliance would be beneficial to us both. All I ask for is acceptance, and in exchange, I promise to take care of the vampires and give ya America."

The dubious promise from such a potentially dangerous character would have no doubt been tempting for Romania, but the secrecy of the experiment made Spain uncomfortable. "I need to know the experiment details first."

"If ya accept and follow me, I will tell ya everything."

"I can't do that without knowing what this experiment will do."

"It should not in any way affect the humans."

"Then why would the vampires want it too?" When Raul didn't respond, Spain knew he had caught onto something. "It can't be as harmless if the vampires want it too, I can't accept it. You'll have to give me more information before I trust you, starting with how you know what Romania and I are. I refuse to make alliances with people I know nothing about."

"But if you both have a common enemy, and come from the same homeland, doesn't that mean something in this foreign country?" Russia smiled as the two nations looked at him, "Now that you're here, Antonio, everyone will expect you to help. You and Raul both have reasons to work against the vampires now. What's more, you two came from a similar culture, and can try relying on that. After all, Raul, it's not just one vampire who might be related to Spain is it?"

There was a slight pause as Antonio turned back to Raul, who only smirked. When he spoke again, the slight accent in his voice became more obvious. "Observant as ever, Ivan, _si_, I too once had a bond with the country of Spain, but that was a long time ago. I can assure ya that by now I bear no ill feelings ta any European nation. I am not using Antonio simply as bait or middleman, in fact aside from aiding Romania discreetly I had wanted to see him myself."

"If you want to form an alliance, tell me about the experiment." Antonio stated, and Raul sighed. He looked at Ivan, then back at the Spaniard.

"Ya do know that if I had Gyula do it of his own free will…"

"That it can't be that bad, but humour me, if the vampires want it too it can't be as harmless. I'll like to know what I'm getting into, taking on a bait role aside, I have a feeling you have more reasons avoiding Romania than what you've told me."

"As I said, even as bait, none of ya could die," Raul answered. "You'll understand if I…" Raul trailed off, and then his eyes narrowed. "Looks like I've been discovered."

Faster then Spain's eyes could register, Raul threw himself out of his chair and back into the air just as the lights of the building suddenly switched off. Darkness plunged over the building, and from the bar at the side, the nations heard surprised shouts. There was a crash from the changing rooms, and someone cursing, but the voice was too far to tell if it was Raul or someone else. Startled, Antonio grabbed onto Ivan, half afraid he had disappeared.

Emergency lights flickered on, but they were faint orange lights on a too high ceiling with too many shadows. Antonio didn't let go, and he looked up at Ivan, about to say something comforting that would have gotten Lovino's rants, but the words died in his throat. Ivan was looking around the building, eyes dancing with maniacal excitement.

"They're here," Ivan whispered, his voice eager.

"Who?" Antonio asked, but already had an idea.

"The vampires…" Ivan fell deeper into the shadows as they heard something from the ceiling. Something suspiciously like fluttering cloth, as if _someone was up there _at the too high ceilings, waiting and watching them all. Ivan looked like he wanted to burst out in uncontrollable laughter, "they're here…they're here!"

"Shsssssh!" Antonio clearly did not share his companion's excitement. He felt a chill run down his body, Ivan wasn't there, Ivan didn't see the photos Romania presented at the meeting. Some of the bodies were relatively unharmed, but the ones that were mangled or desecrated beyond repair…Antonio felt ill. He couldn't _die_, none of the nations could, but they could feel pain, and hurt. He waited anxiously, frozen, listening to all the little noises and wondering which one was the vampires'.

Quite suddenly, there was silence.

And then Ivan ruined it all by opening his mouth and cheerfully saying, "Raul?"

Before Antonio could react, something dropped from the ceilings and was upon them. Antonio let out a shout as he felt Ivan tore himself him his grasp – or was it something else tearing them? – and there was a loud splash of water. Shouting resumed, and somebody yelled too late, "It's the vampire!"

Spain crashed onto the unforgiving floor, his back screamed in pain, but he pushed himself up. What he saw caused him to gasp and try scrambling back on all fours.

Some of the staff had rushed out, holding whatever weapon they could find. They were attacking a young man with dark hair and eyes, but gleaming white fangs. Despite wearing a long shroud that should have slowed his arms, the vampire was moving fast, dodging or even blocking the blows with fingerless-gloved hands. Those boots, complete with the spurs, were being used to his full advantage, judging by the screams of pain.

_Yes, they are young, but they had all the signs: A fear of sunlight, inhumane strength, amazing speed, sharp teeth, and what's more, no reflection in the mirrors…_

Romania's words drifted into Antonio's mind, and the nation felt himself pale as he watched the vampire toss another man into the pool. The vampire's strength was too much for his body size, and in the puddles scattered across the floor there was so sign of the vampire; they only reflected the staff members being flung around in the air. Two were knocked to the floor, a third was flung back into the bar, and the vampire suddenly turned to the Spaniard. His fangs were bared, but as soon as he saw Antonio, the vampire stopped. The viciousness disappeared as the vampire looked at him with something akin to confusion. "Spain?"

And as if that Raul character wasn't bad enough, this vampire knew who he was too? But the vampire's distraction was important, because suddenly, one of the men on the floor sprang up. Grabbing a chair, he brought it down on the vampire. The vampire cried out in pain and turned around, but his attacker quickly had backup. One of the umbrellas suddenly lurched forward, striking the vampire, and he stumbled back. The umbrella lurched again, this time hitting the vampire hard and throwing them both right into the fireplace.

From beside the hired help, Ivan smiled, standing beside where the umbrella should be. "Antonio? Did the vampire hurt you?"

"N-no," Antonio stood up, and one of the staff members quickly grabbed him.

"Sir, let's get out of here! Hurry!"

"W-hat? But the vampire…"

"No, he won't die that easily, and now he might attack for revenge. We must hurry," The man was grim as he began dragging Antonio out of the room. Ivan followed the rest of the staff as they rushed out, but Antonio turned his head to watch.

As the door closed, the glass window showed the umbrella being thrown out of the fireplace and splashing into the pool. The body that stepped out was covered in flames and no more then a blackened skeleton, but in front of Antonio's eyes the body healed. Muscle and skin grew over bone as the vampire patted the flames out of his clothing. Dark, dark eyes watched Antonio as he was rushed away, disappearing around the corner.

"Who was that?" Antonio could not help but ask. He half didn't expect an answer, but he received one.

"That's Mexico, sir, one of the three vampires here."

* * *

"It should be no problem…no, of course not…yes…yes, just come, there's plenty of space and room left. I didn't know for sure how many I would be receiving so I made the preparations…yes, of course…sure…then I will see you later." After hanging up the phone, Romania turned to his audience, "Spain and Russia are coming."

"Didn't Spain say he wouldn't…?" France began, but Prussia interrupted.

"WHY IS RUSSIA HERE?! HE WASN'T EVEN IN THE MEETING!!"

"Aru, my ears…"

"Neh, neh, I have some ear plugs that came from Korea!"

Romania rubbed his head, watching. His audience was indeed a surprising crowd, on one side, there was England, France, and Prussia. On the other side was China, Taiwan and Korea. The younger boy had apparently followed his elder into Transylvania. China was here because he learned that Taiwan was coming. Why Taiwan was here, Romania had been about to learn, until that vampire came and attacked the house. Romania had only managed to hide the three Asian nations before America and his zombies had been upon them. Luckily, England and the others arrived just in time.

"Russia came with Spain, I don't know why Spain decided to come but I welcome them if they intend to aid me. They will both be staying here."

"I OBJECT!!"

"This isn't your country, Prussia…" Romania trailed off as he watched Prussia shake his head vigorously, shouting out reasons why Russia should no be allowed into the house. "You're not listening to me are you?" When Prussia did not cease his rants, Romania turned back to the other countries. "Well, as I have no interest in repeating myself later, why don't I show you all your rooms, and you can all unpack and freshen up first before I brief you all about the current situation?"

With that said, all the nations were escorted to their rooms. They were in another building now; the original mansion that should be housing them could no longer serve that function with so many bodies on the floors. Romania had been quite upset, the mansion had been one of his personal favorites and one he often used to host foreign guests. It had been a beautiful work of architecture, but for now, it was going to be sealed off and cleaned. He doubted he would be hosting guests in it anytime soon, in the modern world, news and rumours travel fast.

Once all the nations were in their assigned rooms, Romania bid them all goodnight, and silently left to meet his other two visitors. France had the decency not to bother the rest of the nations – maybe he was just too tired – so after a shower, England unpacked what luggage he had with little trouble. While he should be getting ready for bed, he found himself sleepless, despite the long flight. So he stepped out of his room, locked the door, and started to wander down the hallways.

Arthur was minding his own business, simply walking down the hallways with faint orange lights illuminating his path, when he heard quiet voices. Those voices didn't seem like they belonged to Francis or Prussia, they didn't even sound like Romania. Arthur, never the type to run, went to investigate. The voices seemed to be drifting in from the outside, where a balcony that stretched along the whole building like a deck was. Glancing around, Arthur stole a nearby knight armor's sword before flinging the doors open.

An empty deck greeted him. The only noise was the cloth draped over the balcony columns, tossing about in the wind. Arthur blinked, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice called out, "England?"

The Englishman whirled around, and his sword pointed to China's startled face. The man was dressed in a long, crimson robe, likely for sleep. His dark hair fell loose over his shoulders, no longer pulled in the strict ponytail. All in all, he did not scream 'threat' at the moment, and completely unprepared for the sword inches from his flesh. As it was, Arthur lowered the weapon. "My apologies, China, I didn't expect to see you."

"Who did you expect to see?" The Chinese man glanced over Arthur's shoulder at the empty balcony. There wasn't even a sign of anyone being there recently, except maybe to clean. Arthur shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought I heard someone so I came, but…" He looked around, half disappointed. China thought of saying something along the lines of 'imaginary friends', but England wasn't likely to appreciate that, so he said the next appropriate thing.

"It's late, we should retire for the night. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

Arthur nodded, silently replacing the sword and heading back to his room. He felt China's eyes behind him the whole time, and briefly wondered whether the other's wounds have healed.

Pushing those thoughts away, the Englishman entered his room and closed the door behind him. His room was dark, just as he expected. He reached over to turn on the lights when a loud howl distracted him. Glancing around, he saw the windows open, the curtains flying back in the strong wind. Letting out an annoyed breath, England marched over and closed the windows. It was only when the noise was shut off did he remember he never opened the windows in the first place.

He felt rather then heard something behind him, and he threw himself out of the way just as something lunged.

England scrambled, back pressed against the wall, and he turned around. A figure roused from the ground, his dark silhouette illuminated by the window. Light briefly flashed over a pair of glasses, and snickering could be heard. "Whoops, look like I got the wrong room. I was trying to find Romania."

"America!"

"That's my name!"

Arthur briefly panicked, he had no weapon on him. No guns, no swords, and he remembered the vampire's speed and power too well. That time the sun had saved him, but now it was night and the realm was America's playground. He needed to get out, he needed a distraction, "I missed you earlier today."

"No you didn't!" The vampire raised his hand, the sleeve had a cut, revealing a faint line of red on skin. "Your bullet got me good! I'm going to need some blood before I can get rid of this…" He didn't get to finish, because Arthur grabbed a vase of flowers and flung it at him. America threw his arm up, and the vase smashed into pieces. England didn't stick around, he turned and fled down the hallways.

And since when did the hallways become so _long_? They had looked so normal earlier when he had been taking a walk. Where were the displayed swords? Arthur knew better then to expect guns, if they were displayed on public it wasn't likely they were loaded. He heard the whoosh of air behind him, and knew the vampire was pursuing him. Light laughter rattled the air, and if it wasn't for the current situation the laugh wouldn't have sound disturbing at all. Where were the weapons, where, where, where?

Arthur turned a corner, and saw Francis at the end of the corridor. The man was dressed in pajamas, but had thrown a dark navy cloak over himself. His face was serious, as was the rifle he now held in front of him. "England, down!"

The Englishman dropped to the floor, and Francis pulled the trigger. There was a sharp bang and a surprised shout, followed by a loud crash. Francis straightened the weapon as Arthur stood up and looked behind him. Flung several feet behind him was the vampire, he had fallen into a messy array of limbs and furniture, as he seemed to have smashed against a table.

"Looks you got him this time," Arthur panted, he glanced at the Frenchman, "How did you know he was here?"

"I heard laughter and recognized it as the vampire's," Francis answered as he stared at the seemingly young vampire he had shot. For a brief second he almost felt sorry, until gleaming eyes snapped opened and stared back at him. A snarl showed the vampire was far from defeated. Francis' and Arthur's eyes widened, "Oh shit."

The two men dunked as what seemed to be the leg of the table flew towards them. Francis raised his rifle again, but Arthur grabbed him and began to run. "Idiot! Those bullets don't work on them!"

"Well in that case," Francis drew in breath, and even when running managed to make his words loud and clear. "HELP SOMEONE!! THERE'S A VAMPIRE IN THE HOUSE!!! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!!"

"I thought you were calling for help!"

Another piece of furniture nearly took off their heads, but the nations dodged it effectively. They reached the center of the building, where a balcony began as the floor gave away. Francis and Arthur grabbed onto the columns and stared down, the indoor balcony overlooked the lounge on the first floor. Panting, Francis still managed a melodramatic sigh, "Death by vampire or jumping off several floors?"

"Boo!"

"Jump!" Arthur yelled as he scrambled back from the vampire, who had managed to sneak up behind them. The Englishman tripped and toppled over the balcony, and managed to grab onto Francis' cloak along the way. Both of them fell over, and America tilted his head from the balcony, watching as the two adults fell to the ground below.

"Hold onto my rifle!"

"What?!"

"Hold onto my rifle!"

"Why do I need to…?!"

"Just grab it!" Francis shoved the weapon into Arthur's free hand, as the other still clung onto Francis' cloak. Francis searched his pockets, finally pulling something small and firing it. A wire escaped, flying towards one of the balconies and wrapping around one of the columns. It was enough to pull the two adults up sharply, stopping their fall just before they hit the ground. Francis released the wire, and the two Europeans crumpled onto the floor, alive and unharmed. Arthur turned to the Frenchman in disbelief.

"You just _happened_ to have that equipment on you?"

"Have to be prepared for anything when dealing with vampires!" Francis laughed, still out of breath. He looked up, and his smile faded. "I think we better move."

Upon seeing the two men unharmed, the vampire jumped after them. His descent down wasn't as clumsy as the two before him, partially because the vampire wasn't fighting gravity so much but using it to his advantage. Arthur, still holding onto Francis' rifle, opened fire. The vampire only whirled to the side, spinning as fast as a top gone out of control. The bullets couldn't keep up with him, and then the worst thing to happen to a gunman happened: the bullets ran out.

By this time, America stopped at the stairs, staring down at the nations almost cockily. His clothing was rumpled and his hair messier then usual, but the vampire remained just as confident. After observing England try pulling the empty trigger, he spoke "My turn!"

France was flung against a sofa, but the throw was so hard the sofa skidded back and smashed back against a wall. England didn't have time before America turned to him, the rifle was pulled out of his hands and onto England's head. There was a sharp crack, and England crumbled. He was briefly aware of two hands grabbing the collar of his shirt, and his back was pressed against the wall. America's body was warm – weren't vampires supposed to be cold? – and too close, too close. A pair of fangs ghosted over his neck, and England squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hold it!"

The vampire pulled back sharply as a new bullet whizzed forward, taking several strands of blond hair. England crumpled to the ground, still dazed, but he forced himself to look. America turned around, and his lips curled back into a smile, "Why hello there! I didn't know this place has so many guests."

Three new nations now stood at the balcony of the second floor, with China standing at the center as Taiwan and Korea flanked him. Those two held snipers, and while Taiwan looked nervous, she had been the one to shout and fire the first shot. Korea was the only one smiling, and China appeared calm but determined to deal with the current threat. America adjusted his jacket as he spoke, "You know, not that I have anything against you or anything, but I really just want to see Romania. Is it really that hard?"

"Yes," Taiwan answered. The girl's grip tightened on the sniper, watching the vampire cautiously. It didn't do her any good, because in the next second America disappeared and appeared right in front of her, knocking the sniper aside.

"Taiwan!" A blur of red forced America to jump back as China tried to strike him. The Chinese man didn't have any weapon on him, but he was moving fast. Years of martial arts training paid off, for while he fell below with the vampire, Yao managed to twist his body and land on one hand and knee. He was on his feet quickly, exchanging blows with the vampire. Korea squinted, at the rate the two moved, it was almost impossible to set a target for his sniper. He glanced to his side, where Taiwan was quickly readjusting her own weapon, but like him they both knew not to risk shooting China.

"Oh come on, it's not like China could _die_!" Prussia's loud voice suddenly came from his other side, nearly causing Korea to jump. The silver-haired man was standing besides him, a bag over one shoulder, a sword in the same arm, and a gun in the other. He grinned widely at the two smaller Asians, "You can shoot, and at worst, he loses a limb or gets knocked out for a while. He'll live."

Taiwan's eyes narrowed, "we don't want to go that far!"

"That so?" The Prussian dumped his bag and gun on the floor, holding nothing but the sword now. He rested a hand on the balcony, "Then let me fight the vampire!" Before the other nations could stop him, Gilbert swung off the balcony and raised his sword in the air. "Watch out!"

China had his back on the brash nation, but he moved out of the way fast enough. America didn't bother, his familiar knife flashed and met Prussia's sword easily, but Prussia's momentum gave him extra power. The vampire was forced to move back as the nation pushed forward. Even when it gave out, Prussia rained down blows on the vampire, blows that America managed to dodge at the cost of moving further back.

On the floor, England groaned and rubbed his head. The two fighters in front of him didn't notice, which served the Englishman better. He laid still, letting his eyes focus, as the two fighters got closer and closer to him. When they were close enough, he launched forward with France's rifle. It was empty, but it served its purpose, as England threw it against America's feet. Surprised, the boy fell back, landing besides the Englishman. Arthur could not stop the cold smirk as America whirled around to face him, half stunned and half angry.

Then Prussia was in front of him, and the vampire turned to look up at the nation's wild flashing eyes. With a laugh Gilbert brought his sword down on the vampire. It never hit its target.

With a sharp _crack_ the sword hit something else instead. Gilbert's eyes could only widen in surprise before the sword was twisted right out of his hands and flung to the side. And then, the new weapon swung up at him, and Gilbert moved back, dodging several strikes from a weapon in the hands of a new attacker. He slipped, and a particularly vicious strike hit him on the stomach, forcing him to fall. Obviously satisfied with the distance placed between Prussia and the vampire, the newcomer leapt backwards and landed beside America gracefully.

"I told you that you shouldn't waste so much time playing, Alfred."

The nations stared in shock at the newcomer, and France, who had just managed to stand up, blurted out "Two of them?!"

America, though he was on the floor and looked pained earlier, now chuckled. "Heh, you can lecture me later then, Matthew." The vampire stood up, coming to stand besides the newcomer, who looked almost exactly like him. The only difference was the long, wavy hair that framed the newcomer's softer face. "But guess what? These guys are more fun then I expected! Romania really knows how to pick them!"

"Is that so?" Matthew's eyes skimmed over the nations, briefly resting on England and France. The vampire let out a small laugh, "You seem like you're having your fun, Alfred, but I don't fancy the solo missions you so adore. Knowing the possible reinforcements Romania has, I brought in some of our own." Matthew moved his staff-like weapon behind him, while his other hand rose to snap his fingers. The nations felt the effects right away, for a rumbling seemed to suddenly circle the whole building.

Alfred shook his head, "Matthew, how many did you bring?"

His twin didn't turn around, but continued smiling at the nations, "Should be enough."

From behind him, windows and doors were flung opened as zombies suddenly crawled into the place. Most of them were the same creatures England and the others had fought with earlier. Some of them however appeared even more monstrous: glowing white eyes, long tongues, and pointy ears escaped some of the mask-less zombies. They surrounded Matthew and Alfred, like obedient pets waiting for an order, and their eyes stared hungrily at the nations. Matthew's free hand extended forward, gesturing as he spoke.

"_Bon appetite_, my minions."

Some of the creatures let our roars as they rushed forward. From above, Taiwan and Korea gagged at some of the more peculiar looking ones, but opened fire. They tried shooting the vampires, but they were too fast. The zombies made easier targets, some exploded right away, others kept going even as their limbs were blown clean off. A few began to crawl up the walls, trying to get to the snipers. In response, they were fired upon with heavier fire.

Despite the injuries they should have sustained, England and France were now on their feet, fighting the monsters and putting them out of their misery. They were glad that the monsters simply dissolved into the dust when they were finished, otherwise the room would have turned into a massacre. What was harder to ignore were the vampire twins, they moved quickly, attacking individual nations briefly before disappearing into the mass of zombies. Prussia and China had the same problem, exchanging brief attacks with the vampire twins before they were interrupted by other attacks.

Korea shot another zombie, and found his magazine empty. Cursing, he looked to his side, where Prussia's gun and bag were. He shook his head at the gun, and then opened the bag, ignoring all questions about privacy and morals. The bag's contents surprised him, and after a second's deliberation, he decided to use it. "Everyone, move out!"

China was fighting America when something landed between the two enemies; something that everyone present in the room recognized. America cursed and pulled back, but it was too late, and the smoke grenade went off.

Clouds spread everywhere, and America's cursing voice was quickly muffled. Confused, zombies and nations alike ran blindly, unsure where they were. Others pulled to a halt, Matthew for one was not willing to risk running right into someone. Above them all, the snipers squinted, no longer able to distinguish between friend or foe. There was coughing, footsteps running, and the occasional high shriek of the zombies. Then, the sound of breaking glass and disappearing footsteps indicated that someone – no one was sure from which side – was leaving.

Prussia scowled as he squinted, watching some of the smoke disappear out the windows. When some of the smoke cleared, he saw that the escaping figures were too large or deformed to be nations, meaning the zombies were the ones retreating. He thought he saw France by one of the windows, until the figure turned around and revealed a face much too young and delicate. It was one of the vampires. Before he could stop himself, Prussia found himself jumping forward and tackling the vampire.

"Oof!" The two of them crashed out the window and rolled onto the wet grass below. Prussia burst out laughing as he fell forward, continuing to roll even as the vampire stopped. The silver-haired man looked up as the vampire pulled himself up, before turning to him. The staff-like weapon almost took off his head, but even on the ground Prussia managed to catch it with his hands.

"Really, Matthew, does hockey mean war to you **(3)**?"

"Don't call me Matthew," The vampire pulled his hockey stick out of Prussia's hands and hit him with it, hard. Gilbert yelped as the vampire smile at him, "The Transylvanians here call me Canada." Further conversation was halted when gun shots suddenly filled the air. Canada wasted no time, he took off, disappearing into the smoke and the darkness of the night. Prussia wasn't left alone for long, there were footsteps and suddenly a familiar face was crouching beside him: Antonio of Spain.

"Gilbert? Hey, are you okay? Hurt anywhere?"

"Of course not!" the Prussian got to his feet, before realizing something. "Wait…you're here? That means...those zombies and the Russian…"

"We're fighting the slower zombies, those that couldn't escape are being destroyed as we speak. As for the Russian, he's here," Spain winced at the look Prussia gave him. "I couldn't really stop him, you know how persuasive he could be. Ah, but don't look like that! We have more friends with us too!" Spain gestured energetically behind him, and Prussia grudgingly obligated, peering at the figures approaching where he sat. Then his eyes widened.

"Ve, ve, hello!"

"Shut up, stupid brother…"

"The Italian twins and…" Prussia stared, "Germany?"

"Ja," the tall man was neither smiling nor waving, but his eyes said enough.

* * *

"Okay, let's get this meeting startled." It was night, and late, in theory any sane person should be in bed sleeping away. The meeting was supposed to have been postponed until tomorrow morning, but with so many unexpected visitors and the earlier excitement, Romania decided that the briefing should be done as soon as possible. Currently they were all in a meeting room at the second floor, while the hired help cleaned up the mess at the lounge. Romania had considered moving everyone again, but as China pointed out, if the vampires were going to find them and make a mess again, there really was no point. "First of all, I welcome you to my country, really. I only wish I could have hosted such meetings in happier times."

"Let it go, Romania," England assured. "It's not your fault, and besides, you asked for our help. We're came here of our own will."

"Yes, of course," Romania gazed at the audience he now had. Not even he had expected such a crowd. Currently, they were all seated at a round table. To Romania's left was China, with Taiwan and Korea at his side. The latter was squirming in his seat, no doubt with an excess of energy he needed to let out. Romania recognized the signs, but China and Taiwan seemed content to ignore him. Both were sitting straight in their chairs, perfectly composed, tea cups in their hands. To Romania's right, England was watching him, as was France, who surprisingly kept his hands to himself, even when the oblivious Spain was beside him. Prussia sat next to Spain, smirking as he propped his elbows on the table, impolite as ever. Beside him, Germany sat rigidly in his chair, perfect composure and serious expression, thwarted only by the Italian boy who had his head on his shoulder. The other Italian twin was glaring daggers at them both.

And it wasn't really their fault, but Romania was a bit ill at seeing twins, the pair of vampires causing him havoc was really ruining the image.

Because the grumpier of the Italian twins was glaring so viciously, he failed to notice that Russia was sitting beside him. But that was okay, because Russia had his head turned away, and was staring over Korea's and Taiwan's heads to China, who was doing his best to ignore him. That was the full circle, and Romania mentally smiled. He had so many nations here to help him, the question was why so many had come. He himself really just wanted three. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to complain about more help.

"Gentlemen, and lady," he added, nodding to Taiwan, "Let me once again express my thanks for all your willingness to help. I am most grateful. Now, I will start off with the obvious. What you saw a while ago, all those 'monsters', they were the zombies I have been talking about. The creatures suspected to be my people, until the vampires sunk in their claws and somehow changed them." A chill seemed to spread through the audience, and Romania continued on.

"Although you've all seen the zombies, I'm aware not all of you have seen the vampires with your own eyes yet. I warned you all they were young, but nothing else. Now that you are all here I feel obligated to inform you of what you will be facing. Those monsters speak for themselves, but the vampires…well, we haven't been able to capture a photo of them, so words will be all some of you have now."

He didn't have a folder or any notes, Romania just spoke without pause. "There's America, although his vampire kin call him Alfred; recognizable by his short blond hair, blue eyes and glasses. He is the, we like to say, crazier one. He does the most ridiculous and bold things, in other words, he's most unpredictable. As some of you saw, he risked coming out during the day, even though sunlight would've killed him. Arguably, he's the most dangerous."

_All I ask for is acceptance, and in exchange, I promise to take care of the vampires and give ya America…_

Spain shook his head, he wasn't going to say anything about Raul yet, and the man obviously didn't want to be known in Romania. To talk of capturing the most dangerous vampire so confidently, however, made Spain more curious about Raul; but how were they going to meet again? The vampires seem to know of Raul's existence and were hunting him as well.

"His twin is, we say, less crazy, but there have been exceptions to that rule." Romania's voice cut through Spain's thoughts. "We call him Canada, though his kin call him Matthew. Based on appearance, you can differentiate the twins by their hair, because Canada's is longer. He is largely responsible for the zombies, we suspect he might have been the one who created them. Oh, and he also speaks French." Romania coughed, before quickly continuing. "The third vampire is Mexico, those familiar with him call him Miguel. From what I've been told, Spain and Russia had a little run in with him earlier. Though he usually has a laid back and relaxed attitude, he's far from being easy to deal with. You'll recognize him by the wide-brimmed hat and the shroud he always wear. He also speaks Spanish."

Romania wasn't the only one looking at Antonio, and the Spaniard mentally cringed. Raul's other words came back to him: Romania wanted the nations whom the vampires might be connected to. He was one of them, as was France and England. _Your __country, that is, he thinks the same of the other two vampires_…"I see now what the vampires are capable of. The threat they present is real. We need to kill or capture them, and quickly, before they find Transylvania."

"We still don't know what experiment my brother was conducting," Romania shook his head. "But you're right, we have to find him before the vampires. Who knows what they might do, or what the experiment is capable of when it gets to the vampires' hands. The zombies are enough of an example, we need to stop them."

"Mexico recognized Spain," Russia suddenly said. "He called him that, he knows what he is. If the vampires know what we are, they must be curious. We can try using that."

"What are you proposing?"

"Live bait," Russia smiled. He glanced at Spain briefly, before addressing the table again, using Raul's ideas. "None of us could die, no matter what the vampires try we cannot become just another victim. If the vampires are interested, they will not hurt us too badly. They haven't seen all of us, they can't be that prepared. Tomorrow night, we offer them one of us as bait, and when they come, we attack."

"I object," France's voice cut through. Strangely, he didn't seem to be simply trying to be difficult. Something had flickered in his eyes at the words _live bait_, "No way. No investigation or capture is worth the danger and pain that might come out of this."

"No one said it had to be you," England said crossly. "We could send in China instead, he'll stand out more." Yao's eyes widened as the Englishman continued. "When I was fighting America, he probably heard Prussia calling me England. They already knew about Romania's existence, add in Spain's encounter and they probably expect to see other nations around. If they are bold enough to attack us, I'm sure they will be curious if we set up bait, obvious trap or not. Sending in Yao would work." Korea and Taiwan opened their mouths, about to protest, but someone else was quicker.

"I do not think so, it's too obvious if we sent in someone easily distinguishable." Ivan came to Yao's rescue without blinking. "Yes, we should send in someone the vampires didn't really notice or haven't seen. New things are always more attractive, after all. However, sending Yao or Romania is too obvious, we cannot send them there. We need someone more discreet, but also someone who looks tempting enough as their food. What's more, we need someone who can handle themselves if things get ugly…"

* * *

The man hiking in the woods was strong, powerfully built, and healthy. However, he was alone, and equipment-wise was completely unprepared when he got lost in the woods. Mexico comforted him, holding him close and listening to the man's last words, before sinking fangs into skin. The man didn't fight him, and Mexico had a horrible feeling the man might have been subconsciously wishing for death as he sank into the vampire's arms. They were becoming more common.

America and Canada found him with his new victim, but Miguel took one look at them and let Alfred finish his prey. As Alfred drained the victim of his blood, the wound on his hand disappeared, and colour returned to his skin. Matthew sat on a nearby rock pile, arms wrapped around his beloved hockey stick, while Miguel chewed dried chili peppers as he lounged comfortably on a tree branch. Eventually, Miguel spoke "I ran into Spain and Russia today."

"You too?" Matthew glanced at his drinking brother before speaking. "Alfred took another chance at trying to catch Romania, but he somehow ended up in a fight with all the other nations. Alfred, you had your fun but I think you've made the nations more upset. Furthermore, I have a feeling you didn't really mind."

Miguel laughed, speaking before Alfred could. "Among us he kills the most, a young girl, a beautiful boy, but the snob in him loves hunting in society. The blood of aristocrats and other high class victims thrill him the most **(4)**. With the nations around, how could he resist trying some of them? I know I can't!"

**(1) Anyone recognize the significance of these two names?  
(2) Last chapter Alfred was wondering why Romania chose to do this too  
(3) It's a joke that Canadians get more aggressive over hockey than international events. For a Hetalia version about a real example, read _Twilight Rose 2_'s "Hockey Culture" fanfic  
(4) Modified quote from "Interview With a Vampire", one of the few stories where vampires actually die in sunlight **

**More nations have arrived! A mysterious helper, an even more mysterious experiment, encounters of the supernatural kinds, and a plan to bait the vampires. **


	3. Vampire bait

**I'm posting this up before rushing off for Canada Day celebrations, beware of un-proofread chapter. **

**Warnings: Alternate Universe, Yaoi, Out of Character, Original Characters, violence, vampires, angst and long descriptions **

When day arrived, the nations slept. Last night's meeting took longer then expected but even then, the nations stayed up discussing plans and telling each other their encounters with the vampires. Within minutes, even recent newcomers like the Italian twins knew that the full details of the fights the nations had with the vampires. Afterwards, Romania showed them their rooms and everyone quieted. Since the vampires didn't normally – although America proved an exception – attack during the day, the nations decided it was best they sleep then. Come nightfall, they needed their wits, they needed to be rested and fully prepared when the vampires finally act.

Finally, when the sky was red and the sun touched the mountains, it saw a sight it probably had not seen for centuries: A man tied up on a makeshift sacrificial altar, torches surrounding him to draw the vampires' attention and to warn others away. Ropes wrapped around his waist and legs, another held his wrists above his head. A bird cawed, and blue eyes shot to the side. The man had been alert for those last few hours, waiting, watching. Rustling came from his left, and the man thought he saw a large animal slink away in the shadows. The altar was set up on small platform to keep the animals away, but one could never be too sure.

The man grit his teeth, he had volunteered for this, but even all his confidence and bravado earlier shrank when he was actually set up. The sun was setting, the vampires should be moving, but the agony of waiting alone could drive people mad. No wonder prisoners always found complete isolation a greater threat then the guards. "Come on, you bloodsuckers, this should be a hotbed for you. Try and attack me."

In the distance, a wolf howled, and silence took over. No more birds or animals, the sudden transaction was alarming.

And suddenly a figure was moving, crashing through bushes and jumping over rocks. Footsteps running faster then anyone thought possible ran from the woods and straight at the man tied on the altar. The newcomer was but a blur even to trained eyes, but Ludwig was no normal person. Just as the blur jumped over the platform, Ludwig gripped the ropes around his wrists and swung upwards. The ropes holding him fell aside as Ludwig flipped atop the altar, escaping the vampire's clutches. He slammed his foot down, and the altar fell apart to reveal several knives pointed in every direction, they flew everywhere as soon as they were revealed, but the ones that flew at the vampire were knocked aside.

"Whoa! That's dangerous, man," The vampire had an almost lazy drawl as he moved, the shroud fluttering around him like some shadowy aura. A wide-brimmed hat covered his face, hiding everything except the pointed chin and curved lips. When the knives disappeared, the face beneath was revealed. Dark eyes looked up at Ludwig, "Those can really hurt, _Germany_."

"Mexico," Ludwig slammed his foot on the altar again. This time the platform gave away, and Mexico stumbled as he lost balance and fell. The support at the side remained to form the cage as new boards slammed over them. Not surprised by the vampire's name choice for him, Ludwig was able to watch impassively as the vampire looked around his new cell, "You are under arrest for the murder of…"

"Are you serious? It will take you hours to recite all the charges I must have pending against me," Mexico shook his head slowly, relaxed, unafraid. "I know you are a strict follower of rules, but really?"

"You will be escorted by myself and several others to the man you know represents Romania, who is the heart and will of this country, who stands at the highest order…"

"Oooohhh, I shall have to practice my curtsey." Mexico didn't turn away from Germany, but he saw the shapes coming from the corner of his eyes. The nations had arrived, and despite Ludwig's words, Romania was already among them. Mexico smirked, "Then again, Romania and I are _very_ familiar with each other, I'm sure he wouldn't mind being roughen up a bit. For I'll love to talk to him, and I'm sure my vampire kin would too." Before Ludwig could react, Miguel smashed his hands against the iron cage, and bent the bars enough. Another push, more iron bars bent, and Miguel slipped out like a snake. His eyes zeroed to Romania and he pounced.

"Shoot him!" Romania shouted as he fell back. He pulled out his own weapon, but Mexico disarmed him before he could fire a single shot. Left with no choice, Romania ran, pursued by the vampire and the bullets fired upon the fiend. None of them found its mark, if anything they were another thing for Romania to run from, so instead of running in a straight line he started to make a curve, narrowly missing the vampire's hands. As he ran off in the new direction, Russia suddenly stepped out. Formerly hiding behind a boulder, the cold nation now raised his familiar water faucet and swung it at the vampire.

It hit its mark, for Mexico flew backwards and smashed against a tree. Several leaves came loose and scattered all over him, and the vampire batted them away irritably. He stood up, noting that his hat had fallen off and was hanging behind him by the string around his neck, but just as he was about to put it back on France was upon him. Miguel grabbed a branch and threw it against the Frenchman's firearm, throwing the bullet aim off, before knocking the man down **(1)**. Before Francis could get up, Miguel's hands were around his throat.

"Oh no you don't!" Spain jumped forward, and Mexico moved back to avoid the nation's sword. Surprisingly, the vampire didn't retaliate, and he never broke his gaze with Antonio. Miguel's eyes were dark, intense, and deep, he looked at Antonio in a way the nation couldn't quite place. Remembering how the vampire had stared at him last night, even after being flung into a fire, Antonio felt his hands slow. To his surprise, instead of taking advantage of him, Miguel jumped back from the nation, breaking his gaze and turning back to Romania. The vampire jumped towards him, a hand reaching out.

Panting, Romania turned to run, but Ludwig was suddenly beside him. The German pushed Romania down on the ground before raising a gun and pointing it directly at Mexico's chest. The vampire's eyes widened, but he was already falling forward towards the man…

"Let me help!" Feliciano's voice flew forward with the young nation. The Italian was swinging down a rope he had managed to attach to a tree, _straight at them_. Ludwig's eyes widened as the Italian pulled the trigger of his gun, and came up with a blank. "Oops…I guess I used all my bullets earlier!" The 'when I was first chasing Mexico' never got out of his mouth, because he crashed straight into the vampire, knocking them both down a cliff.

"Feliciano!"

"No!"

"The vampire!"

"They're both at the cliff!"

Ludwig rushed forward to the sharp slope, where he saw two figures rolling down the side. Meows of pain escaped the Italian's lips, while the vampire looked like he was silently enduring it. Before Ludwig could, Romano jumped down and began sliding down the cliff after them.

"Romano!" Worried, Spain jumped in after him. The two nations followed the two rolling forms as they continued down the steep side. Finally, Feliciano came to a stop, his body getting caught on a large rock prodding out from the dirt. He whimpered in pain, and his brother was instantly beside him, cursing him for his stupidity but checking for wounds anyways.

Mexico rolled down further, not one sound escaping his lips, before his body hit the trunk of a fallen tree. His head took the collision, and the vampire laid still, bruised and cut. Spain was beside him in seconds, but maintained a wary gaze. Gripping his sword tightly, the nation cautiously turned the vampire over. Miguel didn't resist, his eyes closed and body limp. This close up, Antonio could see what Romania meant by calling the vampires young. Miguel couldn't even be his age.

"Spain! Get back!" Romania's distant call came too late, Miguel's eyes snapped open, and this time the intensity in those dark eyes were obvious – fury. Before Antonio could react, a vice-like grip was around his throat.

"Spain!" Romano sound concerned, but Antonio was probably imagining it. Miguel jumped back, one hand still around Antonio's throat, and carrying the nation with him landed atop a boulder. The Spaniard choked at the harsh grip as Miguel held the nation in front of him, stopping China, who had been closest to them, in his tracks.

"Nuh-uh," Miguel turned one of his fingernails into Antonio's throat, and Spain gasped as the unnaturally sharp nail cut through skin. "Don't move."

"Let him go!" Korea, always near where China was, shouted. "If you know what we are, you'll know he can't die! He's not hostage material!"

"No, he's not," Miguel smiled, pointed fangs making him look more menacing then possible. "But as a shield, he will do."

"Release him!" Before the others could react, Romano made to grab the empty pistol from his brother's hands. He didn't know how weak his brother's grip on the thing actually was, so when he pulled, it was with too much strength. The pistol flew out of his hands and straight towards the vampire's face. Normally such a clumsy attack would have been easy to dodge, but Miguel's battle mood was already set, and he was high on adrenaline. All he saw was something being flung at him, something big enough to be a bomb. So the vampire reacted, he sprang up to the trees, taking Antonio with him.

"No!" Romania ran forward, but the vampire was no longer focused on him. Miguel took off, and as if testimony for the legendary vampire strength, he took Antonio with him as if the Spaniard weighed nothing. The other nations ran after them, but Miguel, jumping from tree branch to tree branch, was hard to keep track of. Not even the vampire's mocking laughter could be traced, it was everywhere and nowhere at once, surrounding the woods and wrapping around their minds.

"You should have considered the safety of your bait, Romania!" the vampire's voice echoed everywhere, it was as if the wind had blown it in every direction. "I may not be able to catch Germany, but Spain is more then enough as a substitute!"

"Mexico! You won't be able to get away with this!" But those words were said with the voice of one who was getting used to saying them, of one who knew that the vampire _will_ get away with it. Even as he cried those words, Romania knew he could do nothing when the vampires carried off their victims. His eyes burned with unshed tears, and his vision swarmed, before he knew it he tripped over a tree root and fell. The nations paused to help, and Mexico disappeared, laughing. Romania pounded the ground, familiar despair overwhelming him, "No, no!"

Romano tried following the vampire, but even he knew when to give up when he lost sight of him. The older of the Italian twins returned to the others, face grim. Romania closed his eyes, and at the sight, Taiwan moved forward and patted his shoulder. Yet none of them could say anything, none of them except the ever tactless Korea. "The plan failed, _and_ the vampires kidnapped one of us. Talk about a bad start to our campaign."

Something flashed in Romano's eyes, and he bowed his head. Feliciano rushed forward and hugged him, knowing that despite his attitude Romano did care for Antonio. For all his claims that he followed Feliciano to Romania because he needed to protect him from Germany, Feliciano knew Romano came because Antonio made the sudden decision to do so. When Spain dropped everything and headed off to Romania with Russia, Romano had tried looking for a valid excuse to follow.

But even when confronted last night, Antonio refused to tell Romano why he had changed his decision to not interfere. He wouldn't even answer the questions about his coming with Russia. That had upset Romano, who ended up yelling at the former country of passion before storming out of his room. They haven't even made up, and now, Antonio was taken by the vampires. Romano may never admit it, but no doubt he was beating himself up. Feliciano tugged at his brother's sleeve, "Ve, let's go back, brother. Who knows, maybe Prussia will have better luck then we do."

* * *

He told them he wanted to do this alone, and after much argument he got what he wanted. No one was sure what he was planning to do anyways, he claimed he was following another lead, but there was a good chance he just wanted nothing to do with the vampire bait idea. Prussia had argued with Germany's voluntary service as the bait, while he was not _worried_ about Germany – Prussia trusted him to be able to handle himself – he did not like the idea. So, he claimed he had his own project to work with that might catch the vampires. After many arguments, they let him go alone.

They probably didn't believe his claims, but Prussia was confident. Everyone else had been distracted at the time, too concerned about the zombies, but Prussia had paid more attention when the second vampire twin appeared, and noted the vampire's choice of weapon. Hockey shouldn't be that common in Transylvania, ice hockey even less, so he went through a search. Eventually he hit something, a wealthy family who had helped built many skating rinks and swimming pools, one who also sold every type of sports equipment. The store was bordering the outskirts of town, so he set off right away to get there as soon as possible, but soon found himself listening to a man in disbelief.

"The vampires? They're hardly attack in this area, I mean, we have less prey than back in the city. Good thing they don't come by often, the owner of this shop is a rather sickly and almost blind woman." The store clerk nodded, misreading Prussia's disbelieving look. "She's a nice person, but rather reclusive since her family's death. Asking her about vampires won't help much, unless the vampires stood still in front of her with their fangs bared she won't recognize them as a threat. The few times the vampires _are_ around they're moving too fast, and everyone's too busy running for their lives."

"How about the locals?" Prussia refused to return empty-handed, the vampires had to be around, maybe they were disguised as civilians. "Had there been any suspicious characters appearing only when the sun's hidden, who seem interested in hockey?"

"Sir, we have customers dropping in at the most random times and people trying new sports before switching to another everyday. I'm afraid I wouldn't remember."

Prussia frowned, and glanced out the window. The sun was setting, and a cloud was blocking most of its rays. The vampires might be roaming about already. Thanking the store clerk, Prussia turned to the door just as a customer stepped in. He was wearing different clothing and had a hood up, but Prussia was no idiot, he pointed to the young man and yelled loudly, "MATTHEW!!"

The customer's head jerked up, blue eyes wide in shock. At front-view not even the hood could hide his wavy blond hair, and while Matthew's closed lips hid his fangs he knew when he was caught. Without thinking, the disguised vampire turned and bolted out the store. Gilbert was hot on his heels, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!!"

Matthew ran down the street, pushing people out of his way. Gilbert was no better, shoving anyone in his way aside. He sprinted after the vampire, who was no doubt trying to lose him in the crowd without resorting to his vampirism. Prussia was resisting a similar impulse, telling himself not to just reach inside his coat and fire a row of bullets at the vampire. Romania would not take it kindly if he caused such a disturbance in a crowd as large as this. So he chased after the vampire determinedly, refusing to be the first to give up. He pursued the vampire down several streets, knocking aside people and other things in his way. Matthew looked behind him, saw his relentless pursuer, and dove into an alleyway. It was a dead end, but that didn't stop the vampire from running forward and jumping. His feet bounced over the garbage bags effortlessly as he swung onto the balcony of the building.

Gilbert ran into the alleyway and saw Matthew easily scaling the building, not daunted, he grabbed onto a long column that might have once been used to support construction workers. Holding it straight in front of him, the Prussian ran and pushed one end of the pole to the ground. The other end flew up, and he swung into the air, laughing at the disbelieving look on the vampire's face. The look didn't last long, Matthew was scaling the building, jumping on the roof of another, and running off.

"Don't think I can't force you back to the ground!" Now without the crowds, Prussia pulled out his pistol. He took aim and fired.

As luck would have it, the moment before he pulled the trigger was the moment Canada looked over his shoulder. Blue eyes widened as the bullet came out, and Prussia watched in half fascination as the vampire fell back to avoid the shot. He succeeded, but slipped off the roof as the price. As he disappeared from sight, Prussia rushed to the edge, only to see Canada completely unharmed and back among the oblivious crowd. One hand had kept his hood in place, hiding his features, and the vampire used it to dive back into the mass of people. Prussia cursed and jumped down to the pavement, running after the escaping figure.

Matthew was fast, but back in the crowd he made the mistake of deciding to run at a normally fast human's speed. It hid his vampirism, but it allowed Gilbert to take advantage, as Prussia had no problems displaying his superior speed around crowds.

With a sudden burst of speed, Gilbert managed to reach out and grabbed the vampire's arm. When the vampire attempted to attack him, Gilbert seized on the other as well. "Ha, you think hiding your vampirism will stop me? Whether you show your vampirism or not, Matthew, the crowd here won't help you!"

"_Don't call me Matthew_!" The vampire hissed, "And you better let go of me, Prussia, before I show you just how I can turn everyone in this crowd against you!" Prussia did laugh then.

"Everyone against me? Just how do you expect to do that?"

"You're not letting me go? Fine," Matthew drew in a deep breath before he pitched his voice to sound younger then he really was. "Let me go! HELP SOMEONE! ASSAULT!! THIEF!! HELP!!"

"What the hell?" Gilbert saw the crowd stopping to turn and look at them. He knew what they were seeing, what the scene looked like, he knew Matthew was showing him exactly how to manipulate the crowd against him. Matthew began struggling harder, seemingly trying to escape desperately, but managed to quietly whisper.

"Want me to start screaming rape as well?"

Gilbert's eyes widened in horror and Matthew managed to pull one hand free. However, Gilbert was far from retreating. Deciding to play the same trick, the Prussian began yelling as well. "STOP MAKING A SCENE!! I'M TRYING TO STOP YOU FROM WASTING _OUR_ MONEY BY GAMBLING!! IT'S NOT THIEVERY IF IT BELONGS TO ME AS WELL!!" Mentally, Prussia congratulated himself for turning Matthew's words against him. He continued acting, "I CANNOT TOLERATE YOUR RISKY BEHAVIOUR ANYMORE!! YOU NEED TO STOP YOUR BLOODY ADDICTION AND RETURN TO THERAPY!!"

Somewhere in the crowd, a woman muttered something that sounded like 'domestic fight', but Prussia was far from paying attention. He was far too amused at the half shocked, half angry expression on Canada's face. No doubt the vampire caught the message, and instead of running away, the vampire was shouting back at him. "I need therapy?! I NEED THERAPY?! IT IS NOT A 'BLOODY' ADDICTION BUT SOMETHING DONE IN MODERNATION!! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT THERAPY!! YOU SUFFER A SEVERE CASE OF INFERIORITY COMPLEX JUST BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER TOOK OVER!!"

Prussia was half stunned at the accusations, but adrenaline kept him going. "DON'T TRY TO DISTRACT ME!! I DON'T EXPECT SOMEONE LIKE _YOU_ TO KNOW OR UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!!" He seized Canada's other arm again, "I'M TAKING YOU BACK!!" He didn't need to say where.

"No you're not! LET ME GO!!"

"STOP STRUGGLING!!"

"I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!!"

"AND THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ME ALWAYS GETS WHAT _I_ WANT!!"

The ruckus they were making was causing quite the scene, more then half the street had stopped to watch the two fight. For all the shouting he did, because he was so close to Prussia, Canada's fangs were blocked from sight. The crowd was more interested in watching the strikes the two made at each other anyways. Because they were watching so intently, they failed to notice the person running through them until he burst into the scene and jumped at the two. Just as Canada was weighing the consequences of giving Prussia a badly needed kick, someone else tackled the man…and threw a hamburger wrapper over Gilbert's face? Well it was obvious who the newcomer was.

"I haven't heard you shout that loud for a while!" America, also in disguise, laughed at his brother's expression. Prussia gagged through the wrapper, and America knocked him down. Then, because he was always a vindictive child, blew a raspberry before launching onto Canada's arm, "Let's get out of here before he stands up and gets the last word! Miguel says we should head back home, he has a surprise for us!"

The vampire twins took off, America laughing madly as he dragged his exasperated brother into the crowd. Prussia was on his feet quickly, but they were already gone. Cursing, the nation glanced down at himself. His clothing was rumpled and he had several small bruises and scratches from Canada, plus one particularly large and painful bruise from America blossoming behind him. Muttering the rudest German words about the twins, Gilbert swore that the nations will only hear a carefully edited, cut version of the story about his new wounds.

* * *

"So you recognized Canada's weapon from last night, located where he might have gotten it, found him and chased him down several streets, in which you ended up fighting the twins at the same time and they chose to retreat?" Romania asked, somewhat in disbelief. When the nations had returned from the forest, they saw Prussia in the mansion, and the nation had told them what had happened. Personally Romania was of the opinion that if the vampire twins managed to corner someone, they were more likely to drain him dry than retreat, but Prussia was sticking to his story and not changing it. Romania eventually chose to dismiss it, as long as Prussia was relatively unharmed and the vampires haven't done anything crazy, all was well. "Canada only carries that hockey stick occasionally; it's not a regular weapon, so I never paid much attention to it. After this incident I don't think he'll go back to that store, knowing that you know about it."

"The store clerk said the vampires rarely attack there anyways, it's not exactly a hotbed of activity," Prussia shrugged. He moved gingerly, watched by all the other nations, and scowled. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not in any serious pain. We should worry more about Antonio."

The other nations winced, all of them were thinking about what the vampires might do with a nation completely at their mercy. Spain may not be able to die, but there were things worst then death, and privately Romania knew just what the vampires were capable of. What was really maddening was the fact that they _couldn't do anything_.

Romania had been held captive by the vampires before, and when he escaped he made sure to remember the abandoned house they were hiding him at. When he had returned in full health and reinforcements however, the house had been empty, all the things that made the building home or hideout for the vampires had been taken away. He then remembered that while he was a captive, though at least one vampire always kept watch over him, the others sometimes never came back for the day. That had tipped Romania off that the vampires probably had several hideouts, and he was proven correct every time he saw vampires flying out at sunset from different directions. North, east, south, west; city, farms, forests.

"If what you heard is true," Germany was saying to Prussia, "Mexico has already told the vampire twins to return 'home'. They probably won't come out until later to feed, so if we wish to regroup…"

"There's a possibility that they won't come out at all," Romania's voice was soft, but at his words everyone fell silent, listening to him. Romania was grim, "A nation at their mercy, someone who wouldn't die, who won't ever run out of blood? Spain is literally an everlasting meal to them. True, if they wished those vampires can eat regular food, but what truly sustains them is blood. As long as they drink from Spain, they no longer need to hunt. At least for tonight, I think they'll prefer getting familiar with Spain than coming out again."

"We have to get him out of there," Francis had been unnaturally agitated about the whole bait idea, and now, the nation was worried sick about Antonio. It was well known that France was close to Spain and Prussia, together the three made the 'Bad Friends Trio' so the other nations understood his concern; but what good would it do? Not even Romania knew where the vampires' hideouts could be.

"We can't do anything until the vampires come out again, aru," China had been leaning against the wall, but now he straightened and walked forward to the group. "There is no point in searching, Transylvania has too many places to hide in. Only the vampires know where Spain is, we will have to wait until the vampires come out again before we can learn any clues. We may try negotiation, we can try following them, but the point remains we can't do anything until we see them. France, I understand your worry, if it had been Taiwan or Korea captured I would want to turn every stone over until I find them, but it is an impossible feat. Worrying won't help either, so save your strength until the vampires are out."

"I agree, da," Russia smiled, but China did not meet his eyes. The Chinese man stared at Francis, who gave no reaction to China's advice. Yao briefly wondered whether the man had even paid attention to him, sighing, he turned away.

"I'll like to retire to my room, excuse me." Politely, China left the group and went up the stairs. Korea and Taiwan glanced at each other before following, there was no need to stay with such depressing moods. The three parted paths and disappeared down the corridors. China began walking to his room, but as he passed by the upper deck doors, where England had pointed a sword at him earlier, he stopped.

"How kind of you, Yao, to give advice even to the westerners who tried to tear us apart, but I bet they didn't really listen."

"That's only to be expected," a soft male voice assured the female, "But the real purpose of Yao's visit here was never about those Europeans."

After glancing around, China stepped out to the supposedly empty deck. He shut the doors behind him, before speaking into thin air, "You three nearly got caught last night. England heard voices and came to investigate."

"Oh, he wasn't careful enough," A third voice, male and the oldest, answered. "Don't worry, he doesn't suspect our presence here." China heard rustling behind him, and finally turned around to look at the three nations nested on the vines the walls were covered in. Moonlight glinted off the glasses of the last speaker, and Thailand pushed his hair back to clear his vision. "Even if he does see us, he won't do much. England knows better then to try attacking another nation when in another country, especially without a declaration of war. And, well, I _am_ known as being the only Asian country not once dominated by European powers **(2)**. If you're worried about attachment, look at Hong Kong."

Hong Kong, the youngest in the group, frowned softly before turning back to China, "Like I said, whether the Europeans are here or not, we will be here anyways. How is Taiwan?"

"She seems to be well," China answered. "But I doubt she will remain still for long. Now that we're basically just waiting for the vampires, she will use this time to her advantage. Taiwan will start looking for him."

"How loyal of her," the female voice muttered. A breeze passed by, sending her hair, which had been tied into a ponytail, fluttering in the breeze. Vietnam, unlike Taiwan, did not hold strong alliances or loyalties to other nations. China looked at her, like Taiwan, Vietnam left his house years ago. Unlike Taiwan, Vietnam had made a sharp impression, showing the world that she was more than dangerous when provoked. "But I guess it is not so dangerous for her to wander about now, given that the vampires probably won't be coming out tonight."

"I trust you all heard everything the Europeans were saying?"

"Of course, poor, poor, Spain," Vietnam shrugged. "Although I have nothing against him personally, he's often with France, which biases my opinion. Is it really such a terrible event though? A nation cannot die, no matter what the vampires try. Why does it matter to us anyways, whether he is captured or rescued?" When Yao didn't answer, she continued, "We have nothing to do with him. In front of those Europeans, you have to act all concerned, but are you really? The only one in there who you should bother being concerned with is Iv…"

"Enough," China stated calmly, and the others fell into silence.

* * *

Blindfolded, wrists tied behind him, dragged roughly, tossed in the air, clawed by branches, scraped by bark, spun around so many times, and all the while with a hand around his throat, made Antonio lose all sense of direction and time. He was dizzy, tired, and his body protested at the rough treatment. Antonio almost felt like begging the vampire to _please stop I'll do anything_ – something he hadn't done since England the pirate tormented him so relentlessly – because he could still feel pain even if he couldn't die. Sometime later, Antonio felt himself thrown down a tunnel, but at the last second Mexico's hands were around him again, and the vampire pulled up just before he could hit the ground.

"Miguel! Is that you?" A distant voice called, and without his sight Antonio relied on ears and previous knowledge to guess who the person might be. A young voice, seemingly cheerful, and addressing Mexico as Miguel, it had to be one of the other vampires. Mexico must have taken him to some sort of vampire base. "What took you so long? Matthew and I are in the lab!"

Matthew was Canada, so the speaker must be America, but even the prospect of seeing the other two vampires did not frighten him as much as the word "lab" did. Dread froze his body, and Mexico had to nudge him forward to move. Compared to the rough treatment earlier, the vampire was now gentle. "Go on, I apologize for the trip here, especially about throwing you down, but the tunnel could only fit one person. As for the rocky transportation, I was in a hurry and had to make several laps just to make sure I lose followers and so you wouldn't be able to ever find this place again." Well, at least Mexico was honest, the vampire rested a hand on Antonio's blindfold. "If you promise to behave, I'll remove this blindfold. There are a lot of things around here so sight would be vital in avoiding injury."

Antonio nodded, and was soon graced with vision again. He looked around, they were in an tunnel of some sort that had leveled out. Antonio guessed that the tunnel probably opened to the top of a cave, and then dropped down before leveling out to where he now stood. The tunnel continued deeper into the cave, but judging by the light and cleanness, the place was well kept. Mexico nudged him, clearly planning to leave Antonio's wrists tied behind his back as they began to walk down the tunnel. Very quickly the tunnel brought them to a tall, gas-masked zombie. Antonio stiffened, but the zombie took one look at Mexico and made no movement as the two stepped past him into the huge room.

Judging by the structures and supports, the place was old and worn, but the lab equipment crammed on black polished tables, while mismatched, was modern technology. Zombies were everywhere, handling the equipment, cleaning up, organizing documents, moving machinery, or simply standing guard. Bubbles frothed, machines hissed, clocks ticked and liquids dripped. At what might be the only clean table, pushed aside against the wall and away from the equipment, the vampire twins seemed busy with something. The messy-haired one, America, jumped off his chair as soon as he saw them. A wide grin spread over his face. "Oh no you didn't, Miguel, you caught a _nation_? This is an interesting surprise indeed!"

"Isn't it?" Miguel smiled, almost proudly. He glanced at the seated twin, and froze, "Matthew? Are you okay?" Matthew was seated by the table, blinking back tears. His normally peaceful face was now tightened into a grimace. A glass of water was held in his hands, a few drops were on the table but for all Miguel knew they could be tears. A note of concern came from his voice, "What's wrong? Did the people at the store treat your poorly…?" His eyes took note of a new bruise on Matthew's normally unscarred skin, "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh don't worry!" Alfred laughed, he slapped Matthew's shoulder, and the smaller boy almost choked. "The bruise came from a little scuffle he had earlier today. He's fine, his mind and heart are still whole. The only thing hurting has to be his tongue, that's the fifth wasabi in a row!" America cracked up laughing again as Matthew threw him a dark look, ruined by his pained face, before he finally swallowed. The glass of water was quickly on his lips as Canada gulped down mouthfuls of water. America chuckled as he held out a plate of sushi in front of Miguel. "Try one! Half the sushi here are stuffed with wasabi, the other half is normal. It's a common game, we don't know which is which as they all look the same. Matthew and I have been taking turns eating, but so far he's the only one getting his tongue burned!"

"Shut up," Matthew muttered, Alfred ignored him.

"If you ask me, it must be some form of karma, Matthew was really yelling earlier today! Getting his tongue numb and burnt now must mean something," Alfred chuckled. "Want one, Miguel? No? Fine, what about you Spain? Care to help us finish the dish?"

"I'll rather die then help you," Antonio hissed. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Don't be boring, anyone who has ever said that to me has died. I've lost count already."

"Stop your teasing, Alfred." Miguel could feel Antonio tensing, it might be of fear, but it might also be preparation for a fight. So he said, "Work before play; Matthew, where's the rigged bracelet?"

"I'll get it," Alfred bound towards one of the lab tables and picked up what seemed to a thick metal bracelet with several bolts, albeit unlocked. Antonio knew what was happening, but just as he startled to resist Mexico's grip on him tightened again. Alfred quickly moved behind him, snapping the bracelet around Antonio's left wrist, and as he fastened the heavy accessory he began to speak. "I don't need to explain all the scientific jargon to you, but bottom line: This bracelet is hooked onto one of the equipment in this lab, I won't tell you which. Basically, there is a limit to how far you can go before the bracelet releases an electric shock. Now as you've probably figured, we vampires know exactly what you are, including the fact that you can't die. That's okay, the shock gets stronger the longer you stay away. You'll be alive as the shock gets more intense, more horrific, maybe burn off your lovely skin. It won't take long before you actually start screaming for death, I can say that because it was experimented on me."

Antonio's eyes widened in horror at the implications of those last few words, but he could see no wound on the vampire. Then he remembered how Miguel had healed after Ivan threw him in the fire, and guessed Alfred probably had similar abilities. That wasn't important though, "How far can I go?"

"Don't leave this lab," it was Matthew who answered. "Alfred made it to the door before he felt the first shock. Whether you linger in the same spot or move ahead, the shock will continue to increase, only by returning within range would the shock fade." A dark smile spread over the vampire's face, which no longer held the earlier grimacing about wasabi. Canada now looked every bit the vampire that had brought an army of zombies to America's aid last night. "Now that you're here, Antonio of Spain, we intend to make you useful. You will be staying with us for a while."

Mexico had been untying the ropes at that time, since the bracelet would be more effective anyways. To his complete surprise, Spain chose that moment to launch himself at the vampire twins. "I said I won't help…!" He never finished, because a zombie was suddenly in front of him, and Spain collapsed to the floor. Gasping in pain, he subconsciously curled up to himself.

"You," Canada addressed the zombie sharply, "Take our _guest_ to Romania's old room. Don't worry," he added when he saw Spain's horrified eyes, "The room is within the permissible range, but if you're going to act hostile, some time alone might help."

Antonio couldn't even resist, the zombie was almost twice as large as him and a foot taller. He was dragged up without care and taken to the other side of the lab. The iron door with the barred window looked ominous enough, and Antonio tried to fight again. The zombie didn't even blink as he moved Spain under one arm while the other unlocked the door. It swung open to reveal a small, windowless room with only a bed, no desk or chair, and a small light hanging from the ceiling. Antonio was flung in roughly, but before the door slammed shut behind him a voice drawled, "Let me talk to him."

Antonio turned around to see Mexico standing there, the vampire must have followed them. The zombie, probably incapable of disobedience, left quickly. Miguel turned to look at the prisoner, who was struggling to his feet. "You know, even Romania knew not to attack us upright when he was in one of our 'evil lairs'. I'll advise you not to do that again, or we might lose our patience, and you'll be lucky getting away with complete isolation in this cell."

"What else could you do to me?" Antonio glared, "More electric shocks?"

"Of course not, we'll leave that as punishment for trying to leave. We'll try something else for your other crimes," Mexico's half lidded eyes glanced over his shoulder before looking back at his prisoner. "We can always try experimenting on you too, with the equipment in this room, the options are endless. Can you hear the twins talking?" Subconsciously Spain strained his ears, but the distance and other background noise prevented him from hearing anything. Mexico, however, was aided by his vampirism. "Matthew's talking to Alfred right now, seems like the wasabi had been Alfred's way to distract him after Matthew complained about the failure of our experiments. We try and we try, but I guess in the end, we never achieved the scientific brilliance of Gyula or our estranged _friend_."

"What does that have to do with me?" An image of Raul suddenly appeared in his mind, but Spain stayed silent. He could see now that the mysterious experiment Transylvania had been working on, that the stranger Raul Havana had apparently started, was indeed trying to be replicated by the vampires. Raul's warning had proven too true, but as he said, Gyula took the experiment's success with him in his disappearance.

"Oh, we can involve you in this," Mexico drawled. "You see, the experiment continues to fail, but maybe if we had better _test subjects_, we might succeed." Spain's eyes widened, knowing what role the vampire would like to put him in. Mexico covered his face with a hand and laughed bitterly, "We need that experiment to succeed, especially now since we know it is possible, but again and again our hopes are dashed. Listen to the twins, how their little souls comfort each other with better thoughts than you and I could have hit on. When they were younger, no person in the world could have ever pictured Heaven as beautifully as they did in their innocent talk. Every time I listen to them, I almost feel like sobbing, wishing I am there with all those I cared for, all safe together – including with our estranged friend."

His fingers opened a crack, revealing an eye that was no longer half-lidded, but sharp and almost threatening. "So tell me, was our friend there? Russia called out his name, didn't he, back at that swimming pool when we first met? If you tell us where Raul – if that is what he is calling himself – is, we might even let you go. Tell me, _where is he now_?"

"I have _no_ idea," Antonio spoke the truth, he really didn't know where Raul was, but his tone made it more then clear that even if he did he wouldn't have said anything. As it was, Miguel dropped his hand and sneered.

"You've made your alliances clear," the vampire stepped back and slammed the door shut. He covered the iron-barred window for extra emphasis, then turned and walked leisurely back to where the twins were at. He found Alfred alone, and his footsteps slowed, "Where's Matthew?"

"One of the zombies mis-organized some files and he's gone off to reorganize it," Alfred popped the last sushi in his mouth and swallowed. "This is good, but nothing will beat hamburgers! What I wouldn't do to have another one now…maybe I wouldn't have wrecked that burner…"

"Again?"

"Again."

"Didn't you wreck our last one?"

"…it was the zombies?"

"That was because you pushed him!"

"You can try fixing it, or replacing it, you've always been quick at mass productions and duplicates and…"

"Don't make this sound like the auto industry **(3)**," Miguel sighed as he searched the nearby lab table and finally found the broken burner, along with some other science equipment he was sure had been thrown to the floor, sat on, smashed, and replaced on the table. Alfred had always been the most destructive around them. As Miguel started to remove the equipment, he spoke, "There's no doubt about it, _he_ is calling himself Raul, and Antonio has had contact with him. Unfortunately, Antonio refuses to give us any information. I don't know if Raul's had contact with any of the other nations, so many have arrived to help Romania, but I doubt he will go that far."

"I don't think he would," Alfred agreed. "How many nations have Romania manage to recruit?"

"You saw most of them already. England and France are still there, as are those Matthew helped fight, China, Taiwan, and Korea. Russia and Spain, as I mentioned to you before, came together and were together until tonight. Germany was set as bait and the Italian twins tried to fight me. We're only missing Prussia."

"Matthew ran into Prussia earlier today, hence the bruise on his arm, so the nation's still around." At Miguel's expression, Alfred told him about Matthew's encounter. It was slightly funny, but what the encounter showed was the foreigners' intentions. "There are so many of them here, I didn't think Romania's vampire problem would spread to England's island at the west and the Asian countries at the east. We will have to deal with them, as long as they are here Raul might be tempted to help one of them 'deal with' us. What's more, if they find Transylvania before us they'll protect him with everything they've got. We won't ever be able to hunt or feed peacefully as long as the nations are here. If we can't kill them, either we drive them away, or at least make them disinclined to act against us."

"You're planning to do something crazy now, aren't you?"

"Well, if they're trying the whole 'leave bait out to draw the vampires' thing, let's go and confront them instead." Alfred laughed at Miguel's look. "If they want to see us, and I'm sure they would now that we have Spain, I am more then happy to go find them myself."

**(1) Slightly exaggerated reference to the Battle of Puebla, France against Mexico  
****(2) This is true, although it was occupied by the Japanese during WW2  
****(3) Apparently, Mexico's auto industry produces more than America and Canada **

**A clue is already in this chapter about who Taiwan is looking for, can anyone pick it up? To sum up the chapter: Antonio's been captured, Gilbert and Matthew are driving each other mad, Miguel's been seen by all the nations, Yao has other reasons for visiting Transylvania AND has three allies hiding in the shadows, the mysterious experiment is still being set, and Alfred plans to confront the visiting nations himself! **

**HAPPY CANADA DAY!! Like the true Canadian, I volunteered at my local parade, cheered at local performances, saluted our military and police, helped our politicians connect to the community, ate all the stereotypically Canadian food, and will now rush out to see the fireworks. What did my Canadians readers out there do? And early regards to American readers for their upcoming indepedence day! **


	4. Their Supernatural abilities

**No guesses on who Taiwan was looking for last chapter, a pity, but he/she will be coming into the story soon and that should be it for the nations. On another note, this chapter was largely inspired by the Van Helsing movie, another story where sunlight is a weakness for vampires. **

**Warnings: Alternate Universe, Yaoi, Out of Character, Original Characters, violence, vampires, angst and long descriptions **

Again, the nations slept during the day. It was likely to be a regular pattern, so long as the vampires only moved from sunset to sunrise there was no way they could allow themselves to be sleepy. Now with Spain captured, they needed to capture the vampires and interrogate them about his whereabouts.

As they had no indication of where the vampires were, and Mexico basically told them the bait idea could only fail, they could only wait for the vampires to appear and 'be prepared this time'. Tonight Romania had equipped them all with trackers, if the vampires tried to capture any of them again, the others would track them down. As of now, all they could do was wait, and until the vampires appeared Romania let the nations do as they wish, be it exploring the city or infiltrating certain groups.

The pub had a full house tonight, the crowd was loud but orderly, hearty shouting and laughter filled the air. Arthur's old delinquent side would have felt right at home among these people, age ranging from late teens to the middle aged. Now however, he moved with a purposeful stride to the table at the back, where two men sat. Neither of which appeared to have noticed his presence.

"Well if it was me, I'll go back no matter who knows. Who cares if my enemies are there? I will not drop my hobbies just because a few strangers tried to make life difficult for me."

"Ah, but these enemies are actively trying to kill me, _and_ they can't die. If it was me, unless I have the support of several zombies I don't think I'll come out again. Unless of course my enemies were really good looking."

"I would probably come out for the challenge of it, to see if I can best my enemies and slip through their clutches again. If I've been sitting on a pedestal for months with people only being frightened of me, I'll welcome anyone who chooses to…England! What brings you here?"

"I've been dropping by America's favourite haunts," Arthur glared at the two. "At least I'm getting some work done, unlike you two."

"Don't be like that, we're just stopping for some food before heading to our next target, right?"

"_Oui_," Francis smirked, his French accent purposely emphasized. His fingers rested elegantly on his chin, cupping his sharp featured face. Silky blond hair gleamed under the light, while green eyes gazed out to the world almost mockingly. Even in a simple white shirt and black pants, he managed to appear aristocratically detached and sleek. A sense of grace and poise that few men were gifted with hung around him, making him look very haughty and bored, but handsomely so.

Gilbert was handsome too, but the contrast was easy to see. All brazen energy and lazy smirks, his clothing was comfortably rumpled, his limbs spread everywhere on the chair. When talking he had a habit of making gestures, and while Francis often responded, had the lazy Antonio been around the trio's strange friendship would have been seen by anyone. The thought of the Spaniard made Arthur's scowl deeper, "I would have thought you two would be more active in searching, considering who they have at their mercy, what were you discussing so feverishly about?"

"The vampires," Francis replied as he took another drink. "We were actually considering the possibility that the vampires would return to their crime scenes. Gilbert's of the opinion they would, especially if the places have their hobbies or if their enemy – meaning us – can provide a good enough challenge. I am of the opinion they won't go seeking their potential slayers, unless those slayers happen to be very good looking, which of course we _are_…"

"America's had several victims around this area," Gilbert shrugged. "You chose to come to this pub for a reason, didn't you England? Francis and I were also considering some of the areas that Matthew's victims were at. The store I checked yesterday, where I ran into him, the area had very few victims but with further research it seemed those few victims were all Matthew's. The other vampires don't go to that area, it's colder there. This also might be a bit of a stretch, but when the older Italy was looking at the files about the victims he said something about Mexico appearing nearby auto races **(1)** and took off, dragging his brother and my brother with him."

"That's less then half of us accounted for, where is Russia or the Asian countries?"

"Don't know," Gilbert answered. "Don't really care, unless it happens to affect us; but I saw China some time ago and asked him if he wanted to eat anything. He said no, so who cares? Let him continue searching for us." Francis however caught the narrowing of Arthur's eyes, and quickly called for a bill before Arthur could say anything.

"Alright, alright, we'll be going! We have other places to go to anyways, you need to loosen up a bit; how about a drink?" The Frenchman stole a drink from a passing server, getting himself a frown, but after a charming smile and some cash the girl left with a bedazzled expression. After more cash for the server returning with their bill, Francis and Gilbert left, leaving England alone at the table with a free drink in his hand. The Englishman curtly denied ordering anything else as he took a sip.

So…Russia was still in the unknown, he could have disappeared simply for the reason for being with – or looking for – China, but as most of Western Europe was suspicious of him England wouldn't put it past the man to be doing something behind their backs. Even if Russia was being non-suspicious, China was, because why was the man here? Romania mentioned something about him following Taiwan, but what was she doing here? She was no threat, another island nation true but nothing threatening or too impressive…

His cell phone rang. Arthur blinked, Romania had given them all something to contact each other with, so whoever was calling him could only be one of them. He picked up, "Hello?"

"_Ah, England_!" Russia's voice was deceptively childlike, "_How is your situation_?"

"My situation? Nothing's happening," England glanced around the pub. "Should something be happening?"

"_I've been listening to some of the local gossip here, and it seems like they have heard something about vampire slayers coming to town, just like in the movies_." Russia had to be smiling that vacant smile of his, England could tell, and the island nation paled. "_It seems like someone's been spreading the news that people are hunting down the vampires and rescuing the locals from their evil clutches. I don't know is it one of us, or some other foreigners coming in, but in any case it seems like a certain pub is going to be headquarters of the vampire slayers. I thought you might want to know, since the pub is apparently one that America used to haunt before finding other targets_."

"W-what?" Arthur swallowed, he looked around the crowded bar, so many people, potential slayers but also so many innocents afraid of the vampires. "How? Did you find out what the supposed slayers looked like?"

"_Apparently, the rumours claim that it would be some visitors from Western Europe, they have to look out for those with light hair and distinctive accents_." Russia chuckled, there were sirens wailing from his side, and England briefly wondered where the man currently was. "_The locals are not too happy themselves, they distrust strangers, and worry that if a vampire is hurt the others will hunt more for revenge than food. Apparently those vampires can be brought, there are rumours that in exchange for certain things the vampires would leave them alone. Anyone trying to organize a group of slayers however will have to be dealt with harshly_."

"Where are you now, Russia?"

"_Far, far away_," Russia sang. "_Away from the pub, away from any associations of slayers; England_," the voice was almost deadly, "_Are you alone_?"

"Of course I'm…"

"_Because I haven't been able to contact Gilbert, I heard he invited Yao to go to the same pub the slayers should be gathering at_." Russia laughed, "_Oh what will happen, if Gilbert finds himself facing the vampires alone_?"

Oh no, no way, there was no way France and Prussia could set themselves, set _him_ up like this, "The vampires are coming to the pub?"

"_I don't know who or how many, but can you hear the sirens here_?" Russia paused, allowing England to hear the wails from his side of the conversation. He heard the cursing and screaming as well, and a man blabbing about a dead brother coming back to kill his family. "_The aftermath of when a group of zombies pass by, I should probably help those poor people, shouldn't I? The zombies are much messier than the vampires when it comes to feeding time. They're all headed for the pub, it seems, but nothing I can do about that. The people at the pub will all die so that the arrogant slayers, bragging about their power, may be rooted out_."

"Wait, Russia!"

"_My field, it was soaked in blood_…**(2)**" Ivan sang, voice calm despite Arthur's shouts.

"Russia, who spread the rumours?! Who told them?! How did you know?!" The line cut off, the dial tone gave one drawn-out sigh before the doors of the pub suddenly exploded. Screams erupted around him as smoke and glassware poured to the masses, and England found himself thrown back down to the floor with several others. The fire alarm rang, but it could barely be heard among the chaos and confusion.

"What was that?!"

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"Looks like we got here in record time!" was what the loud, _familiar_ voice announced. England and the other still conscious patrons looked up just as the smoke cleared to see a blonde stepping in through the blown-off doors. Zombies, some with the familiar gas-mask, some without, followed America into the room. The vampire fired a gun at the air, drawing quiet screams and then sudden silence. Everyone was trying not to draw attention, and they recoiled from making any noise. Alfred smirked as began walking inside the pub, eyes sweeping over everyone. "Evening, ladies and gentlemen, pardon for that abrupt entrance but I'm sure most of you know better then to prepare for me."

The six zombies pointed their bladed and blood-soaked weapons at the crowds threateningly, drawing a few whimpers and frightened sobs. Only Alfred held an automatic weapon, and he spun it in his hands easily as he spoke. "There are rumours being spread around that a couple of men thought it would be easy to challenge me, and the vampire clan of Transylvania. I am most curious to meet these people, who boast so easily about taking us down. I've been told this pub is their gathering place, so where are they, my supposed slayers?" He looked around, but no one came forward. Alfred raised an eyebrow as he turned around, "Not sneaking behind me, are you?"

England gritted his teeth, he was momentarily stunned by the explosion, but he was getting his bearings back. When the vampire turned his back to him, England began to move, crawling behind overturned furniture and cowering men to where he saw an EXIT sign. No one noticed him, not even America, who was now making rounds around the men. "You look pretty fit, are you the one challenging me? No? How about you? Oh, never mind, he passed out. Was it _you_, then?" There was another thump, and America let out a melodramatic sign, "He passed out too."

The people recoiled as Alfred looked around, head turning this way and that. "No one coming out? This won't do, I brought my zombies out to find you, it would be quite embarrassing to return empty handed and without doing anything meaningful." England was just about to reach for the back door when Alfred spoke his next words, and they sent a cold chill down his spine. "In that case, you'll just all have to die, as a message to any more potential slayers out there."

One of the zombies closest to America suddenly lunged forward to the crowd, axe raised high into the air. The would-be victims, a group of older teens barely out of their twenties, let out cries but suddenly the zombie's head exploded. Blood and other pulpy matter splattered all over the teens and the floor, some even getting on America's shoes. The vampire's eyes widened before three more zombies followed the same fate, with high shrieks and low grunts all three heads exploded, splattering all over the frightened patrons and floor. A few specks managed to land on Alfred, but because the shots came from behind all the pulpy matter flew forward and away from the vampire. Alfred turned around, eyes narrowed.

Arthur was now standing up among a group of cowering men at the floor, holding a revolver in his hands. He smiled grimly, "You want to deal with your vampire hunters?" Arthur hissed, "I'm here now, and I certainly won't let you kill anyone here!"

"_You_ are the supposed slayer bragging about how you'll bring us to our knees? I'm shocked, I thought you would be more discreet about it." America smirked again, the look in his eyes predatory, "Well, since you're revealed yourself, let's focus on you instead of the worthless masses in this room." The two remaining zombies flew forward, gas masks hiding their expression, axe and hatchet raised up in the air. Arthur fired one more shot, taking out one more zombie, before turning around and running out the door. The large, hulking zombie crashed through the wall besides him and gave chase.

The few men and women out in the streets moved out of the way as England ploughed through them, followed by the large zombie. When an incoming car had to serve dangerously out of his way, Arthur knew even getting out of the pub wasn't enough to stop his pursuers from involving innocents. He cut around corners, shouting at the people to get out of his way so that they had a chance of escaping before either the zombie or vampire turned to them. Cars honked and drivers cursed at him, until they saw his pursuers and started running or screaming instead. His pursuers seemed close enough, for there was a whiz in the air, and England narrowly dodged the axe that came swinging down on his head. His feet stumbled, momentum disorienting, and he jumped again at the second swing. He realized too late where he was jumping because he crashed through a thick panel of glass, spraying broken pieces everywhere, as he landed inside a store with large glass windows. Scrambling back, ignoring the cuts he would no doubt be getting as he moved, he hefted the revolver in front of him just as the zombie lurched forward.

England didn't blink as he pulled the trigger, but the zombie moved, and the bullet only ended up taking out an arm. The zombie roared in pain and confusion as he lost his balance, and England had to move out of the way again as the zombie fell forward. Before it could get up, there was another shot, and the head exploded, this time spraying the Englishman with blood and other gooey matter.

Feeling bile rise up his throat, Arthur gagged. He thought he saw a shadow fly over the street, and he took aim, only to realize he had ran out of bullets. Knowing this, England stood up and ran deeper inside the store, which turned out to be a supermarket. Hiding behind the empty fruit stands, he searched his pockets, trying to find any more bullets.

Outside, the shadow fluttered over the running crowds before gracefully landing beside his defeated zombie. Alfred adjusted his glasses as he slowly stepped inside the dark store, undaunted by the looming shelves and the fake, smiling statues. "_England, England, where art thou England_?" He chuckled humourlessly, "You know, I can tell the character of a person by their heartbeat. Usually, when I approach…" The vampire lifted his hands up and started clapping energetically, "I can almost dance to the beat! But it's strange…" the clapping calmed, reduced to a rhythmic pattern, "yours…it's almost steady."

Arthur almost choked out loud, Mexico could carry Spain up the trees so effortlessly, and now America could hear his heartbeat, truly their supernatural senses were legendary. There was no point in hiding then, America already knew where he was. Jamming the magazine into the revolver, he sprang up to his feet and pointed the revolver at the approaching vampire. Before America could open his mouth the Englishman fired the whole round of bullets at him.

As each bullet hit him, America moved back, body and limbs jerking like a marionette under an unskilled master. Unlike with the zombies, nothing got blown off, and it wasn't until England used the last bullet did the vampire fell backwards, landing against the wall. England didn't dare move his eyes away from the motionless vampire as he edged slowly forward to the door. One hand searched for another round, knowing he probably had none, when the vampire's body jerked and he was suddenly laughing manically. England froze, the laughter was high and chilling, and America's eyes refocused back on him as he stretched his body experimentally.

"You didn't think I'll go confront a slayer without being prepared, did you? I had a fresh victim before coming already, and I have this." From inside his jacket America pulled out a tiny bottle. Uncapping it, he took a swing of the strange liquid inside, before tucking it back in his pocket. The vampire cracked his neck, and held out his hands for England to see. At first nothing happened, but from his bleeding wounds something began to ooze out. As Arthur watched in horror, frozen in his spot, he saw it was the _bullets_ oozing out. They seemed to be pushed out of the wounds by some unknown internal force, and they dropped down onto the floor, flecked in spots of red.

"Next time, try aiming at something vital, and perhaps when I haven't just fed."

Arthur couldn't help it, he ran, and since Alfred was between him and the door he could only run to the back of the store. The back room, the loading dock's garage door, he could leave from there. He threw the door opened and slammed it behind him, then turned the generator on, hoping the noise would drown out his heartbeat. The place was not only dark, but cold, and layers of plastic curtains obscured his vision. He pushed through, narrowly missing shelves, packaged bulk goods, large fridges and freezers. He needed to get to the garage door, but already from behind him he heard the room door open.

America frowned as he stepped into the room, the generator was assaulting his ears, and he tuned out the sense so that he could concentrate on other things. The door closed behind him, ensuring that only shadows and faint blue lights could be seen. America's night vision was good, but with those plastic curtains and the shadows of machinery, it was best to be cautious. He walked forward, shoes making no noise, eyes seeping the place, when with a _squish_ he stepped on a puddle. America stopped, glancing down at the normal water, and suddenly felt something hit him from behind.

The large, heavy bags had been stalked at the side, but with the help of a lever England managed to push them all forward. He had been waiting for America to make a noise and give away his location, and when he heard the water's disturbance, he sprang his trap. The vampire couldn't dodge them all, the sacks of bulk goods rained down on him and even as he dodged and pushed aside a few, it wasn't enough. He was distracted, and Arthur sprang atop of him, slamming the vampire down. Pushing America down with one hand and holding a knife at his throat with the other, the Englishman hissed "I don't think you can survive this one!"

When he tried to turn around, England only pressed him down harder, so America settled for only turning his head. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you to aim at something vital, should I?" He sighed, breath ghosting over England's skin, but in the dark England saw the vampire's almost-glowing eyes glance at the blade at this throat. "I don't suppose you've considered letting me off if I said I won't cause anymore trouble for the night?"

"America, you cause trouble simply by talking, as you require hunting to do so."

"Well I can't deny that, so I guess this is the part where you slit my throat." The vampire's eyes moved back to the nation, and there was something in the way he gazed at Arthur that made the man feel more self-conscious than usual. It was probably because they were so close to each other right now, but Arthur's instincts were proven right when the vampire let out a melodramatic sigh, "Though having such an attractive face be my last sight of the world isn't bad. Being pressed into by said person isn't bad either, though I wish our intimacy wasn't so shallow. A pity, to have to die a virgin…"

"What are you blabbering about? Most people would spend their last words asking for a pardon of their crimes!" The dour look that the vampire gave him made England stare longer, those eyes were so blue, seemingly wide and innocent. Did his twin have such blue eyes too? They were so rich in colour, not like the transparent blue of ice but the rich warmth of the skies…and suddenly blue was all he could see as the vampire did the thing he least expected.

Even held down on the floor beneath him, the vampire took charge as he leaned forward and pressed warm lips against his own. Arthur was sure his brain just stopped functioning, because his thoughts came to a screeching halt as soon as those lips claimed his. When one thought came out, it was simply WHAT IS HE DOING? But it was obvious what the vampire was doing, so England knew his brain really had lost all functioning abilities.

It wasn't like kissing a girl, it wasn't even like those few times France managed to kiss him – England always made the prat paid for that – and it was hard how to classify the kiss because while they were not as sensual as France they were just as confident. England screamed at his body to react, to resist, to do _something_, but it did not respond. It was letting the vampire kiss him, England was being kissed by a vampire, the unofficially dubbed most dangerous one, and he was…not reacting. Not resisting, not encouraging, but enjoying and _for sure_ he had lost his mind because there was no way a sane person could think that.

The lips were coaxing him to respond, not at all daunted by Arthur's frozen body. Subconsciously Arthur can feel himself ready to respond, he must be insane, he must be drunk, France always said he couldn't hold his alcohol well and his body was starting to tremble like some nervous school girl on their first kiss and it was anything but because Arthur had kissed other people besides France and it was still nothing like…

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and flipped the Englishman down on the floor. Stars exploded in front of Arthur's eyes as his head hit the unforgiving ground. _Well_, he thought, _that was unexpected_. He let out a soft moan as his vision blurred. America was sitting up now, free from the Englishman's grasp, and smirking down at him. That same, bloody, smirk; England swore vengeance, he would shoot him! He'll stab him! He raised his knife, but his head was spinning and the slow movement might as well be him holding the knife out as a gift for the vampire. America smiled and took it out of his hands.

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you," the vampire laughed as he tossed the knife aside. It slid across the floor and into the shadows, England watched it go helplessly. "I'll hate to have to hit you again. Such a pretty face should not have any scars." Arthur looked up to see three duplicate faces grinning down at him, and swore loudly.

"I'm…you…I won't let you get away with this…!"

"Oh don't shout," a hand reached out and stroked Arthur's hair. The nation tried to protest by lifting his hands up, but the vampire only batted them away. "It won't help you any right now, you led me here, you know the noise here would only drown out what sounds we make. Let's see here," the hand threading through England's hair was surprisingly gentle, as was the voice the vampire spoke with. "Doesn't look serious, and as a nation you should be able to recover from this type of wound easily; which means I can make my dramatic escape now without worrying about your health. Toodles!"

"Wait…!" Arthur tried to grab onto the vampire, but only grasped thin air. He heard America laughing, bouncing out the door and kicking aside bags along the way. So unlike earlier, where he came into the room silent as a shadow. The vampire was probably mocking him, and Arthur scowled deeply. America kissed him, and then smashed his head against the floor, what type of strange vampire courting ritual was that? Or was it simply a distraction so he could escape?

The first idea was pushed away, the second considered since it was much more logical. America was unpredictable, and most people would do anything to escape death. He was probably lying the whole time, about England being attractive, about being a virgin, it was probably just to distract him so England didn't have time to slit his throat because America sure didn't _kiss_ like a virgin.

He would get the vampire for this, how dare that insolent boy, that laughing idiot with the bright blue eyes that mocked him. Arthur was older, he was a nation and he probably lived longer then the vampire had anyways. The next time he had the vampire at his mercy, he would put his hands on him and…hurt him, blast that sounded wrong. The vampire would have to try something else to distract him, something more then a kiss…oh bloody hell, that sounded just as wrong. He moaned quietly, once his head recovers, he was sure thoughts of the vampire will return to normal.

The kiss had no effect on him, he was too old for this anyways, he was not blushing, he was not thinking about how the kiss was, he was not…bloody hell.

* * *

Earlier that night, before America left, he opened the cell door and allowed Spain to wonder around the lab. The nation saw the vampire had gathered some zombies with him, and when asked, America simply said there were more challengers to the vampire claim on Transylvania. Antonio sincerely hoped it was more nations coming for him, but America then laughed and told him that even if it was, they wouldn't be able to rescue him. Assuming they even found the hideout, which was unlikely, they would have to deal with the vampires _and_ the fresh zombies.

Well, Spain could always dream.

America left, taking the six zombies with him. Antonio wandered around the large labs, mostly ignored by the working zombies, before finding the other two vampires again. It seemed as if neither of them were going out to hunt yet, judging by their comfortable seating at the same table he had last saw the vampire twins at when he was first brought into the lab.

Instead of sushi, a new box of sweets had been set on the table, and while Canada added enough sugar into his cup to send a diabetic into shock, Mexico was sitting across from him, picking out the order of confectionary the blond should be eating in. Canada didn't seem to mind, as long as his doughnuts are first up. Mexico watches with a soft look in his eyes, and Canada's returning smile is tender, even as Miguel suggests the Canadian drop his sugar and try eating something with actual nutrients. Matthew only laughed, pointing out the relative nutrients in the doughnuts, cookies, muffin, or whatever other sugary sweet is in the box, and muse whether the wannabe-vampire slayers out there would consider taking him away from his sweets.

Spain watched as Miguel chuckled, pointing out that if Matthew continued eating the way he does, all the potential slayers out there could simply sit back and wait until Canada overdoses on sugar and his body gives up coping. The blond admitted with a laugh that so much sugar may be bad, but as vampires won't die, he might as well indulge himself. It was hard to find normal sweets, maple syrup not being common in the area.

Their superficial conversation was nothing compared to the laughter and body language the two had, of people familiar with each other, close like family. Wasn't that what they were? A vampire clan of three, surely they were close, Antonio couldn't imagine the vampires of lore who lived and hunted alone; it was such a sad existence. At home in this lab, without having to deal with potential hunters, the two vampires in front of him were laughing and happy.

Antonio left them alone, if he watched the happy scene for too long, he would start questioning himself and his own family. Lovino especially, Antonio wondered if the boy was well. Whether he was eating and sleeping properly in this foreign country, whether he was afraid of the vampires or determined to fight them. Would he care that his mentor was captured, or was he relieved, thinking that he was better off without him? His heart clenched, no matter how hard he tried, Lovino never seemed happy with him. A frown always appeared on his face whenever Antonio appeared, a distance always put between them no matter how many times Antonio reached forward to hug him. It hurt, every time he saw the few smiles Lovino wore and how beautiful it was, knowing that they were never for him.

The zombies barely looked at his direction as they worked on whatever it was that they had been assigned in. Antonio continued walking along the tables and stepping over wires and papers. He didn't notice for the longest time that the equipment around him was changing, that the zombies became fewer, that the temperature became colder. The glassware on the tables and shelves soon filled with more grotesque things, but the Spaniard didn't notice until he walked around a table, lifted his eyes up, and found himself staring at a horribly disfigured head submerged inside a jar of green liquid.

Antonio stumbled back, a soft scream escaping his lips. The head remained where it was, staring back at him. Antonio looked around, feeling sick. The shelves and tables around him were no longer filled with normal lab equipment, but were covered in similar glass jars and thick test tubes holding who-knows-what. There were diagrams and books of the human body all around him, as well as several folders flipped open with hand written notes scrawled all over the pages. At a nearby shelf, black cloaks and gas masks piled over each other, empty glass sockets gazing back at him. Not far off was an opened box, bladed weapons thrown hastily in.

He must have walked into where the zombies were made, being this far inside the lab. He was slightly surprised at how unguarded the place was, or maybe the nearby zombies _were_ the guards and simply didn't stop him, America told the Spaniard he would be left alone unless his behaviour was interpreted as hostile. Antonio stepped forward to the box cautiously, staring at the weapons. Slowly, he reached out and touched the handle of one of the larger axes.

The weapon was worn out and old, but as Antonio lifted it up in his hands, he could see the sharpened blade. It had obviously been cleaned, and Spain shuddered as he imagined this weapon before it had been polished, probably soaked in the blood of innocents. He ran a hand over the length, sliding a finger at the side of the blade, before putting the axe back in the box. Antonio let out a shaky breath before turning around, and found Miguel right at his face.

"What the…!" Antonio threw himself back, nearly falling into the box, but the vampire grabbed his arm back in time, pulling the nation close to him. Antonio felt the rough material of the shroud press against him briefly before Miguel pushed him away. The smile on his face was less than warming, and as those dark eyes gaze at him before resting on the box of weapons, Antonio felt like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry, it must be distracting when you're surrounded by so many things you could kill me with. Like this axe I saw you looking at earlier…" the vampire reached out and picked up the weapon easily in one hand, before handling it to Antonio. The nation used both hands to hold on the suddenly heavy weapon, and the vampire turned around, his back to the Spaniard. Miguel raised fingerless-gloved hands beside his head, an obvious sign of 'no arms', before continuing, "It's all yours. I go for the neck, but I'm not the one with centuries of execution experience. Just do it quietly so that Matthew doesn't hear me die. Otherwise, he might get upset, activate the bracelet, ZAP! But you still have time to look for the lab equipment the bracelet is hooked to and disarm it before you're in so much pain you can't think or move. Or, you could try taking off the bracelet yourself, but that could be tricky. The slightest knock in the wrong place could trigger it **(3)**."

There was a tense silent as Miguel continued staring straight ahead, waiting. Nothing happened, and the smirk on the vampire's face widened. Dropping his hands, he turned around and suddenly the axe was swinging down at his face.

Miguel reacted, spinning out of the way and grabbing his attacker's wrist before twisting. Antonio cried out, dropping the axe involuntarily, but still he wasn't released. The Mexican remained calm, as if he had not just narrowly escaped a blade in the head. "Your fighting spirit doesn't seem to have broken yet, that might be troublesome. It won't do if our hearts are hospitable towards you while you're thinking of stabbing us in the back."

Antonio hissed as his wrist was twisted further, but he grounded out, "I hope you have a heart down there, vampire, because someday I'm going to put a stake through it!"

That was the wrong thing to say, because Miguel threw him against one of the shelves with his legendary vampire strength. Pain coursed through Antonio's body as he hit the wood and crumbled down, where a pile of black cloaks managed to cushion his fall. He saw those familiar boots step forward beside him, and tensed, but felt an almost gentle hand check him for any wounds. Miguel was relaxed again, eyes calm and body language unguarded.

"Antonio, Antonio, of course I have a heart, how else can I love my vampire clan so? You were there, watching Matthew and I, weren't you? I saw that expression on your face, you're finding it difficult to connect the vicious vampire to the me you saw at the table, teasing Matthew about his sugar level." Miguel clucked his tongue in disapproval as he saw the forming bruises, "I'm normally not this violent, but you bring out the worst in me don't you?"

"Your own strength is partially to blame for this," Matthew stepped forward, watching the two with a soft frown. "Keep acting like that and even as a nation, he's going to be hurting. Just because he can't die doesn't give us the right to hit him frequently. You didn't get this mad with Romania, and he was cursing like a storm for several hours."

"I guess I tolerated him more since I got to taste his blood," without warning Antonio felt himself swept up in Miguel's arms. He tried to resist, but got as far as resting an open palm on the vampire's collar before it occured to him that anymore uncooperative behaviour could get him in deeper trouble, like getting his blood drained. Just looking at those fangs, dangerously close to his face, made him uneasy. "I'll be taking our guest here back to his room so that he can rest, you can go hunting, and while you're at it get me some more chili peppers, I'm running out. Oh, and some tomatoes," Miguel gave Antonio a dry smirk, turning those fangs at his direction, "Maybe some comfort food will help you a bit."

Some tomatoes would be good, so Antonio remained quiet and meek as Miguel took him back to his room. It occurred to him that he was too easily satisfied, since he stopped resisting the vampires once tomatoes were promised, but his body was aching too much to care. Matthew followed them, now telling Miguel that eating too many peppers was bad for the heart as the vampire laughed and countered with the same arguments Matthew had earlier about sweets. Antonio listened quietly, not moving until he felt himself tumble back onto the bed. Miguel leaned down, voice whispering softly in his ear, "If you're well behaved, I'll keep you informed of how your dear Lovino is doing, alright?"

Antonio drew in a sharp breath, but the vampires were already walking out the door.

* * *

"_England's been brought back to the mansion, the wound's been looked over and it shouldn't be that bad. What's interesting is what he said about the vampires getting news that some slayers were at the pub _we_ were at just moments before. None of the locals should have known about us, but the Russian said the locals have been hearing rumours about foreigners bragging about coming in and saving them. All of us were told to stay low so we could take the vampires by surprise, but now the news is out, and the rest of the nations are blaming us!_"

"I certainly did not talk about slaying vampires to the locals, it wasn't me."

"_Neither was it me but everyone thinks it's us_!" Prussia's voice was agitated, normally the brash and often dubbed 'hooligan' nation could care less what the nations said about him, but when accused of doing something he didn't the Germanic nation often got upset. "_Since we were at the pub earlier, and since we're pretty infamous in the first place, Romania thinks we couldn't keep silent and had to brag! Now not only have we supposedly angered the vampires, but even West is annoyed with me for something I didn't do_!"

"Didn't you tell them to consider the possibility that the whole thing really just started from rumours, or that it had actually been normal humans claiming to be slayers who were frightened when America came for them?"

"_I did! They still didn't believe me_!" At Prussia's words France frowned, just as upset that he had been so wrongly accused. Up until he had parted paths with Prussia, which had been _after_ they finished their meal at the pub, neither of them had talked to the locals. To the best of his knowledge, they didn't have enough time to play the arrogant vampire slayer and spread the news in the local rumour mill. By the time they _left_ the pub the vampires already knew about the slayers being _in_ the pub, if someone was spreading rumours it had to be when Prussia and France were already inside or even before then.

Could it be England? The man seemed to have known they were in the pub when in came in…

"_Hello? Earth to Francis_," Prussia's voice pulled France out of his thoughts. He apologized for the distraction and the other nation let out a snort, "_Yea, if I find out who brought those unjust accusations on us I am going to beat them silly. I already have a suspect; guess who gave England a warning just seconds before a vampire crashed the pub? Russia! The tracker showed he was never close to the pub, but that's not exactly required to spread some rumours, is it_?" Prussia snarled, France agreed. "_Well no one's asking, all Russia has to do is smile and most people tend to back off. Anyways, I'll be going now. The shop's closing and there's been no sign of the vampire, anything from your side? Where are you now_?"

"Just wandering the streets, if something happens I'll give you a call."

"_Please do, I will be irritated if nothing happens for the whole night. Why does England have all the fun_?" France chuckled at Prussia's tone, but bid the nation good bye before hanging up the phone. He stopped under a street light and gazed around, he had lost track where he was going when he started talking on the phone, but if he got lost he could simply ask for directions or call for help. France had no problems doing either, but as his eyes fell on a certain establishment, where several men and women came out supporting each other in their drunken state, he felt his work incentive fading.

He was always like this, every time he felt bad, he always thought about the warmth of another's flesh. A darker desire lurked beneath that wish too, but he refused to let it out. He would rather be accused of being wayward by sex than acknowledge what he shouldn't but still want.

A glint of gold flashed at the corner of his eyes, and he turned to see two young men stumbling out of the doors. The taller was obviously drunk, for he was leaning heavily against the other. The smaller had on a hood, but the gold glinted off a strand of wavy hair falling over one side of his face. The two stumbled into an alleyway, and Francis watched as the smaller withdrew his support, causing the drunken man to fall against the wall. Before he slid down to the floor, the man reached out and tugged off the other's hood. In the faint light, wavy gold hair swung freely in the air – surprisingly similar to France's own and a certain someone he should be looking for.

The Frenchman moved forward, he didn't run nor did his expression change, but his heart was hammering and his body was tensing, ready. The two in the alleyway didn't notice as the smaller man crouched down beside the drunk and angled his head away, exposing the slender throat. Under the hood, a pair of lips curled into a smile and they pressed lightly against the other's skin, only to freeze when a new hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and pull him back sharply.

"Who…" Matthew felt himself pulled away from his prey to another man's chest. A hand clamped over his eyes, but also trapped him. His prey let out a scream as the vampire felt his captor give the drunken man a swift kick in the stomach, and the man collapsed. Without warning, Matthew felt himself pulled harshly away. "Ow! Who are you, the police?"

Francis didn't answer as he harshly pulled the vampire deeper into the alleyway, mentally thanking himself for being prepared. He threw the vampire against the wall, and then pulled out the weapon he had hidden under his jacket. Just as Matthew turned around, Francis plunged the wooden stake straight into the boy's heart. Even as the vampire grabbed onto the weapon, he let out a loud, piercing scream.

"Not the police, unfortunately for you." Francis hissed as he watched the vampire stumble back, hands still wrapped around the stake aimed at his heart. "I'm one of the slayers you vampires have heard about, the ones who will bring you 'to your knees'!"

Matthew gagged, choked, eyes wide even as he stopped screaming. His head bowed forward slightly, staring at the stake in shocked disbelief. Francis briefly remembered how he had once shot the vampire's twin, America, and had almost felt sorry that time. This time, being so close to the vampire's pained expression and hearing his scream, he almost felt worse. That was, until Canada's blue eyes suddenly rolled back up to meet Francis' own and the vampire said very calmly "_Bonsoir_, Francis Bonnefoy of France" with a smile on his face.

Now it was the Frenchman who was staring in shock. The vampire straightened, body relaxed, face calm. In front of France, Canada pulled out the wooden stake, not a single wound visible on his body. Francis didn't know if the stake really had no effect or if Matthew had been lucky and caught it in time, but didn't have time to ponder as Canada examined the weapon with disinterest, "Is this your wooden stake?" Without waiting for an answer, the vampire lazily tossed it aside. Matthew raised his eyes to look back up at Francis, "How long has it been? _Années_, maybe _décennies_? Or…do you not even remember?"

"Exactly what is it I should be remembering?" but a horrible feeling was starting to slip into Francis' being as he stared at the vampire standing in front of him. Matthew laughed, it was empty and held no warmth.

"The personification of great France, Francis Bonnefoy, a man known for his open and affectionate manner as well as his love and appreciation of beautiful things. Famous for your language, your cuisine, your culture and fine arts, but…" the light tone dropped as bitterness laced Matthew's next words, "infamous for the battles waged and lost, especially with great Britain."

"Potential slayers gathered a profile about you," Francis countered. "It's no surprise you have something similar about me."

"Ah, but no matter what you learn, _our_ history is something you won't be able to find." Matthew smiled, almost daring him to ask. Francis looked at the vampire before he gave in.

"How do you know me?"

Matthew's smile widened, it wasn't even a smirk, Francis noted. America often smirked at the nations, but Canada smiled, even if it was empty. The twins had more differences then hairstyle, it seemed. He remained still as Matthew approached him, one hand held out as he spoke, "Refreshing your memory might be a task less then easy." Once he was close enough, Francis pulled out a large crucifix. He grabbed Matthew's hand and forced it to close around the silver cross.

The vampire screamed again, even louder than before. Francis continued forcing Matthew to hold on for a little longer before pulling back. The smaller figure trembled, his screams shrill, before they slowly died off. Matthew raised an eyebrow at Francis before dropping the crucifix. "Perhaps that is a conversation for another time. Your murder attempts are, after all, a real damper to the mood."

Before Francis could move, the vampire sprang back and clung onto the wall behind him, pulling himself up like a giant spider crawling up the wall. Francis made a grab, but missed. Very quickly the vampire reached the top, but before he could disappear Francis shouted out, "What have you and the others done to Antonio!?"

Crouching on the rooftop, the vampire paused and turned around. Resting a hand on his knee, he called out, "He's _relatively_ unharmed, and will be getting some tomatoes soon. How sweet of you to ask," and before Francis could say anything else, the vampire disappeared over the ledge.

* * *

England was in the mansion, resting his head and generally being in denial about America's kiss, when the doors flew open with a bang. England looked up to see China storming into the mansion, and whatever the European nation planned to say died in this throat when he saw the Asian nation's furious expression. China walked passed him without sparing a glance, marching up the stairs and down the corridors. It was rare for the normally reserved nation to cause such a storm, but England didn't ask. If it was important, or about the vampires, China would tell them later when he cooled off from whatever rage he was currently experiencing.

The Chinese man threw open the balcony doors, "Where are you? Come out!" When an empty deck greeted him, Yao cursed and turned away, heading straight to his room. Without hesitating, he threw the doors open, "You are all…!"

"Hello, Yao," seated at one of the sofas was Russia. The tall nation waved at China, who could only make a choking noise as Ivan held up a cup of hot, steaming tea at him. "Come join us, the tea's perfect, and your accomplice here did put effort in making in." Vietnam, who was standing by the coffee table between them, poured out another cup. After a mental debate, China slowly walked forward, taking the cup from Vietnam's hands before sitting down as well. The Chinese nation looked between the other two, clearly unnerved. Ivan's vacant smile grew wider, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to tell the other nations you brought Vietnam here unless you want me to."

"How did you find out about her?" China dearly wanted to ask whether Russia knew about Thailand and Hong Kong as well, but bit his tongue. If Russia didn't, and China asked, even without mentioning names Russia would know Vietnam wasn't the only one around. The northern nation would no doubt search for the rest of Yao's family.

"I was following you, and so was she," Russia exchanged a look with Vietnam, who didn't appear troubled at the idea. "She was shadowing you since you stepped out of the mansion, prepared to step in should you run into the vampires. Instead, when you came across two of the Bad Friends Trio and they invited you to the pub, she set about trying to get rid of him."

"So it _was_ you," China's voice shook with barely suppressed rage. "Vietnam, do you have any idea what you've done? Spreading the news that slayers are out, adding that they are arrogant and careless, you will make the vampires more inclined in getting rid of us!"

"Actually, she emphasized on the slayers being pale skinned and light haired, describing them as 'of the West'," Russia corrected. "You are likely to be spared from the consequences of her actions. From the rumours she worked hard in spreading, it is pretty obvious some old grudges with a certain so-called country of love still remain **(4)**, don't they? Again, Yao, no need to give me that look; Vietnam and I are familiar enough that I have no intention of selling her out to the other nations in the mansion right now." Russia's smile turned notably more menacing, "As long as it is not _my_ people or allies, if she wishes to kill with another's sword I won't hinder her **(5)**. Those vampires could be excellent weapons, don't you think?"

China knew what Russia was implying, and his reply was strong, "We can never use supernatural creatures like the vampires for our purposes."

"I can," Russia's voice remained soft, but it had taken a much darker tone. "In fact, Vietnam agrees with me."

Yao's eyes quickly flew to Vietnam, who remained silent, but calmly stared back at him with agreement in her eyes. His shoulders sagged, Vietnam was more inclined to the former soviet than with him. It shouldn't come as a surprise, given the Russian's aid to her, but it still stung. China opened his mouth to speak, but from downstairs they heard a loud crash and a voice shouting, "Romania! Where are you now?"

It wasn't the vampires, but France, and at the sound of his voice an almost-disappointed look appeared briefly on Vietnam's face. Knowing she would want information later, China excused himself and left the room, he himself was curious anyways. By the time he got to the stairs, he saw the other nations had gathered to see what the ruckus was about, and when Romania finally he came in he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Romania, I need to talk to you privately." Though he remained facing the nation, France's eyes were moving, taking in all the nations that had arrived to see what the noise was. Maybe he shouldn't have shouted, and there was Prussia, who would no doubt be mad when he found out France _did_ run into a vampire and didn't tell him. But he was more than a bit agitated and he needed to ask Romania about the vampires.

"Whatever you have to say, I'm sure you can just tell us now." From behind China, Russia stepped forward with his trademark vacant smile. "After all…we're all allies here, aren't we?"

The evil aura emitting from him was amazing, every nation in the room felt it, and all felt like running or just doing whatever Russia wanted so he won't do something crazy. France was momentarily cowed, and all thoughts about resisting disappeared. In front of the audience, he told them all about his encounter with Canada. He removed the sensitive issue about the vampire's implications that they had known each other, but it still did not stop the less than positive look on Romania's face when he finished.

"A wooden stake? A silver crucifix? What, you didn't think we've tried that before?" Romania paced the lounge, clearly upset. His movements were sharp and jerky, but it couldn't hide his trembling frame as the nation continued. "We've shot them, clubbed them, sprayed them with holy water and _still_ they live! Do you understand why I said neither police nor military could defeat them? They just won't die!"

"I could have used that information a little earlier," France countered, almost mildly. Romania scowled at him.

"Don't give me that look. I thought that when I said my brother became a bit of a religious nut before the isolation and becoming-a-vampire-himself thing, you'll pick up the idea he must have tried the traditional exorcist methods. Well, I will tell you all now, short of dragging them out to the sunlight _no one_ knows how to kill the vampires!"

**(1) Auto racing is really something in Mexico, those NASCAR races are something worth watching  
(2) Somewhat famous Russian song, check out www DOT youtube DOT com/watch?v=g8wXmLFjMZA for a Hetalia video, or simply search "Ivan My Field"  
(3) Modified quote from Saw III, it was my least favourite in the series but Amanda's an interesting character  
(4) France has a history with waging war with Vietnam, mostly imperialist ambitions until anti-communism became the motivation  
(5) Russia's obviously lying, since he did warn England, what a manipulative person**

**As happy as I am to see my story being added to alerts and favourites, the lack of reviews in comparison is rather disappointing. Please, if you like the story, tell me! Otherwise I'm inclined to think my readers are leaving, and if that's the case I'll drop this story and try writing another to get more coverage. Make no mistake, I love writing, but reviews motivate writers. **


End file.
